<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【艾利】浴血残阳 by spicyvege_666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976039">【艾利】浴血残阳</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyvege_666/pseuds/spicyvege_666'>spicyvege_666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyvege_666/pseuds/spicyvege_666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>* 由Lofter搬运<br/>* ABO/NC-17<br/>* 第二章有虐利威尔的部分，慎入<br/>* HE保证，名字是这样，其实后面还是蛮温馨的…真的….. </p><p>艾伦：新的国王<br/>利威尔：敌国将军，战败后成为俘虏。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>* 由Lofter搬运<br/>* ABO/NC-17<br/>* 第二章有虐利威尔的部分，慎入<br/>* HE保证，名字是这样，其实后面还是蛮温馨的…真的….. </p><p>艾伦：新的国王<br/>利威尔：敌国将军，战败后成为俘虏。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王城外的荒野，血腥裹挟着恶臭弥漫在空气中，寸草不生的土地是深褐色的鲜血渗透后的样子，那个人就这样一步一步跨过无数支离破碎的尸体向自己走来，脸上微笑充满从容和毫不掩饰的骄傲，就算是穿有沉重的盔甲，那人的动作仍然优雅得像是风度翩翩的绅士，享受着与舞伴的美妙时光。</p><p>“轰…….”城墙上的旗帜轰然倒塌，一个残破的帝国随着夕阳步入永眠。</p><p>利威尔知道他只不过是在向自己炫耀战胜国的荣耀，享受一步一步碾碎自己自尊和希望的快感。</p><p>终于，时间像是过了漫长的一世纪，那人终于走到自己面前，一言不发，保持着不令人讨厌的距离，就这样默默地注视着自己。</p><p>他就是艾伦·耶格尔，以后帝国的新王。</p><p>利威尔看见自己的影子被身后的夕阳投射在对方的铠甲上，孤零零的，脆弱又可怜，而对方身后将会是万人朝拜的一个崭新的时代。成王败寇只是这个世界永恒的轮回罢了，历史将永远啊由获胜者书写，而失败者的下场再显然不过。</p><p>想到这里，他从未笑过的脸上居然浮现了一丝微笑，冷漠得像是自嘲。他终于有勇气直视对方的眼睛，然后飞速抽出手中的断剑用力刺向自己的胸口。</p><p>可惜他的意图早就被对方发觉，更加迅速的一剑挥下，利威尔手中的剑便被甩出几步开外。</p><p>要多么残忍才会连自裁的机会都不留给自己。</p><p> </p><p>醒来的时候，四面是破旧的砖房，身后是坚硬的石台，利威尔一眼便看出这是重犯的牢房，与最下层的牢房分割开来，每一道门外都有重兵把守，就算是他完好的时候想要逃出去，可能性都是微乎其微的，更何况他在决战的时候身上受了很多伤。他摸向身上的伤口，接触到的却不是皮肉而是一个又一个包扎的绷带，这让利威尔有些惊讶。</p><p>“一定是还不想自己死在受万人责难之前吧……”他盯着身边放的一碗水淡淡地想着。</p><p>三天了，都没有外面人去理他，只是保持着简单茶饭供应。正当利威尔思考着是不是想让他在牢里腐烂的时候，脚步声渐近，门外是利威尔最不想见到的脸。</p><p>“王…..他……”旁边的士兵看着对视的两个人。</p><p>“开门！然后出去。”艾伦冷酷地命令道。</p><p>艾伦坐在他对面的石台上，沉默地用目光上上下下地扫过利威尔的身体。或许是被他看得太不自然了，利威尔打破沉默。</p><p>“你知道我并不想见到你，”利威尔那双充满杀气的眼睛直直地瞪着艾伦，“想要少点麻烦的话就早点处死我。”</p><p>“呵，”艾伦轻笑了一下“处死你？如果那么简单的话我会等到现在吗？”他一边说一边他开手上的一个麻布袋子。</p><p>“你的家里十分地干净，单调，过得简直不像一个活人，没有一点有价值的东西，”艾伦的口气里面充满的难以置信却暗藏着什么，“不过……我发现了这个。”</p><p>一颗药丸被艾伦捏在指尖，利威尔手不禁握拳，那是Omega抑制剂。</p><p>“或许，我应该等到你的发情期，把你扔进底层战犯的监狱里……”艾伦的语气里充满了威胁和难以抑制的愤怒。</p><p>“可以，”利威尔淡然地看着艾伦，一双幽蓝色的眼睛像是月下高贵的鸢尾，“你已经是国王了，还有什么做不到呢？”</p><p>利威尔冷漠地说着，想要忽视掉对方那忍无可忍的怒气，还有无处不在的气息。艾伦大步上前拎起他的领子，愤怒夹杂着信息素在这个狭小的囚室乱撞，逼得人有些喘不过气来，那咬牙切齿的声音感觉像是要碾碎骨头一样。</p><p>“利威尔，我恨你！”</p><p>惹怒新王的下场固然是不太妙的，而且自己还是顶级战犯，国王不管用多么卑劣的手段也会让利威尔痛不欲生。虽然理性告诉他结果一定是很差的，利威尔的心情却很平静，因为他在期待自己能够解脱的那一天，这样灵魂也就再能出去看看蓝天，草原，大海……</p><p>果不其然，国王是要耗到他发情期来到的那一天。浑身无力酸疼还有隐秘的不适折磨着他，直到皮鞭抽打在身体上时。</p><p>利威尔被带到审讯室——与其说是审讯室不如说是一个给死囚动用私刑的地方。数个Beta执行人员将他双手用铁链捆起拉高，只有脚尖可以勉强触到地面。这么大的动作让利威尔感到有温热的液体顺着大腿流下。</p><p>官员轻蔑地嗤笑，随后又在每个问题没有收到答复的时候，一鞭一鞭地抽打这个发情的Omega。</p><p>撕心裂肺的疼痛伴随着灼热蔓延在皮肤上，咬着牙也忍不住的闷哼声从双唇的缝隙泄出，汗水早就打湿了额前的头发，顺着紧皱的眉头，高挺的鼻梁留进嘴里。这种疼超过了一个Omega可以接受的范围，只是疼痛对此刻发情的他来说正是灭火的良药，所以他一直都没有求饶。</p><p>况且求饶也不符合利威尔的性格。</p><p>他不记得自己晕过去多少次，每一次都觉得自己要死了的感觉让他十分地开心，可是凉水浇下，渐渐放大到令人发疯的疼痛告诉他自己仍然活着。</p><p>不知道是因为审讯官累了，还是因为收到了上级的命令，所有人都放下染血的刑具离开了房间，将利威尔以半跪的姿势留在那里。</p><p>疼痛一减轻，热潮便占据上风。汹涌的巨浪一下一下从下身蔓延开来拍打在脑海里，震得利威尔有些耳鸣。早就不清醒的脑袋只是感觉到有东西在慢慢靠近，一丝Alpha的气味，无比熟悉的气味。</p><p>一声清脆的锁链响声过后，双臂得以解脱，无力的身体一下失去支撑重重地砸向前方，而承接他的是一个温暖的胸膛。在利威尔的大脑还没来得运转分析来人是谁的时候，一个热烈而急切的吻便抽去了他所有思考的力量。</p><p> </p><p>破碎得形同虚设的衣物两三下就被脱落，利威尔被搂着抵在了冰凉的墙壁上，压下了身体内外灼热的不适。那人急切地压了上来，双唇纠缠着他的，让他无处躲藏，双手避开他身上的伤，直指那灼热的原发地。</p><p>感受到体内异物的翻搅，利威尔终于被警醒，等眼中欲望的水雾散去，他终于看清了对方的脸。</p><p>一个直接而凶狠的挺入将还没有出口的骂声变成了一段绵软的呻吟，Omega 最终只能趋于本性，利威尔头一次感到如此悲伤。有节奏地进攻让他的后背上上下下地在冰冷的石壁上摩擦，快感时而像棉麻摩擦脚心，时而像舌尖舔舐过心尖的软肉。</p><p>30年来的这种极致的舒服让利威尔头一次感受到痛和快乐都掌握在他人手中的一种无力。泪珠从眼角流下，没有人触及到的深处为对方打开。</p><p>“别标记我！！”利威尔大吼出声，发红的眼睛死死地盯着对方，“你疯了吗？我死了，你也会痛苦一生！！！”这不是出于对对方的好意，他只不过不想让自己在死前都打上对方的烙印。 </p><p>可是进攻并没有停止，反而变换角度地更加深入，而利威尔的声音一下子就变了一个调子，引得对方变本加厉地索取，空旷而巨大的审讯室只剩下喘息和呻吟。</p><p>利威尔已经说不出话来，蓝眼睛里的水汽像是海平面上的迷雾，泪水越过苍白的皮肤一滴一滴地留下，随后又被对方的舌尖卷走，鲜红的嘴唇像是初放的玫瑰，微张着像是充满了无限的渴求，上扬的脖子勾勒出完美的轮廓。</p><p>感受到结在自己体内慢慢成型，利威尔的身体开始轻微抽搐。</p><p>“叫我的名字，我就停下。”热气伴随着雄性信息素打在利威尔的颈间，对方是给他一个选择的机会。</p><p>“…..混账！......啊！”一个更深入的顶入让结合的地方散发出啧啧的水声。</p><p>“利威尔……叫我的名字。”温柔的话语像是对爱人倾诉情话一样，柔软得像是很爱他一样。</p><p>“不………..我…不会求饶的…..”利威尔使劲地摇头，泪水洒在自己受伤的皮肤上。</p><p>带来火辣辣的刺疼，引得他暗暗地抽泣，更可恶地是对方一只手正在他的前端来回地抚慰，把人逼到绝路，国王做得很有一套。</p><p>“耶格尔，我要杀了你！！！”语毕，利威尔再也不能说出连贯的句子，一开口便满是柔情，惩罚性的束缚让他无法释放，头脑像似要爆炸一样，疼痛蔓延在他身体里的每一处。他觉得自己已经死了，像沉入深海一样不能呼吸，身体已经轻得像棉花一样，眼前炸裂开的一道白光带着无尽的热流将他淹没在黑暗里。</p><p>“艾伦…….”</p><p>利威尔不知道，自己昏睡前的呓语带给对方多大的喜悦。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>无论你期望或者不期望，清晨终将来临。</p><p>周围是无尽的黑暗，身体就像一片残破的落叶，轻悠悠地漂浮着，没有一点点知觉。不知过了多久，远处的一道浅浅的光刺进他的瞳孔里，亮得他有些睁不开眼睛。</p><p>那是十多年的一个夏天。</p><p>军营后面的一个花园里，利威尔被耳边细细密密的酥麻瘙痒感吵醒，究竟是哪个找死的人敢打断他宝贵的午休。他不耐烦地睁开眼角的缝隙，一个棕色头发碧色眼瞳的少年目不转睛地盯着自己，嘴巴笑的大大的，露出上下两排整齐的牙齿，而手里却拿着扰人清梦的狗尾草。</p><p>他，是邻国的王子。</p><p>忍着把他一脚踹飞的冲动，利威尔将身体翻向另一边，头换了一个角度枕在树根上，完全当对方是一只苍蝇。</p><p>受到无视的少年并没有伤心，而是手脚并用地爬向利威尔的那一面，膝盖上沾了不少碎草和尘粒。少年丝毫不见外地将脸凑近对方，鼻尖几乎要和对方高挺的鼻梁触到一起，好奇地目光落在了对方眼窝的阴影处，炙热而小小的呼吸打在对方的脸上。</p><p>利威尔还没来得及骂人，就听见对方以一种抱怨的口气说道：“你还要睡多久呢？已经两个小时了呢，叔父说你还要教我格斗术呢！”</p><p>利威尔十分生气，尤其讨厌这种乳臭未干的小鬼，也不知道国王怎么会安排自己去照顾边域小国到访的王子。</p><p>“你要是再不给我离远点，你就是今天下午的靶子。”</p><p>“唔，”少年捂着脑袋猛地后退，想象着自己被军营里所有精英拳打脚踢的样子。却又故意做出奶声奶气的声音哀求道：“兵长……”</p><p>“……”利威尔终于受不了了，“滚去训练场等我！”</p><p>“好！”听见这句，少年的心情顿时被点燃，眉开眼笑地向训练场跑去。</p><p>“滚回来！”利威尔抱臂，不耐烦地吼道。</p><p>“啊？….”少年停下，满脸疑问地望向利威尔。</p><p>“给我先去把手洗干净！”利威尔命令道。</p><p>午后的训练场，利威尔班的精英们在打量着这个十岁出头的男孩子，一半在议论这孩子长大之后是个Beta还是Alpha，另一半在思考面对利威尔他待会儿会怎么死。</p><p>利威尔到的时候已经换了一身衣服，一条驼色的亚麻长裤，一件干净的白衬衫领口垂下来一小节搭理得很整齐的领巾。这一身装束完全不像一个将要训练新兵的士兵长。</p><p>利威尔走到对方面前，一脸的不屑：“小鬼，开始吧”</p><p>少年双手握拳，先是一记侧踢，被对方迅速避过，而后的一记上勾拳也被轻松避开。热身一结束，他迅速站直身体，一脚点地，翻过身体作出飞速而准确的一个下劈腿。利威尔身体稍微一侧，完全没有命中。</p><p>这三招明显就是利威尔在让对方先出击，而观察了对方的攻击之后，利威尔开始反击，一台腿便直扫对方的膝盖，少年一惊，连忙屈膝抵抗，可对方突然变换角度脚尖的力量落在少年的小腿上，来不及应对腿上的压力，利威尔已出拳直击少年的右脸。</p><p>看不见的速度，没有办法抵抗的攻击，少年感到自己脸上火辣辣的疼痛伴随着牙龈的钝痛，随后腰间的一击便让他飞出三步之外，摔了一个狗啃泥。</p><p>“给我站起来，继续！”上方想起了利威尔冷酷无情地声音。既然是他要求的，他就必须承担后果。</p><p>夕阳将训练场的旗杆拉长，两人交战的影子也被投射到各个角落。</p><p>“还不赖嘛，小鬼”利威尔眼中带着赞许的光亮，看着满身挂彩，双手撑在膝盖上大口喘气的少年说道。</p><p>“哈…..我不叫小鬼，我有名字……”艾伦甩了一下额头上的汗，抬起目光来看着对方，“艾伦·耶格尔，你可以叫我艾伦。”</p><p>“少废话，小鬼”。</p><p>于是，又是一记重拳。</p><p>在利威尔的记忆里，年仅13岁的艾伦是一个冲劲十足，明明很弱小但是却不会放弃和认输的人。在艾伦到访的三个月里，他被利威尔揍得满地找牙，却没有哭过。“难道弱小就只能哭泣吗？”艾伦的话一直回荡在利威尔的脑海里，他不明白。身为王子，本应该过着娇生惯养的生活，而艾伦却每天找利威尔比试，甚至是在夜里也不放弃练习。利威尔知道这其中一定有很多原因，王室的荣耀和权力即使拥有，也未必能够承受。</p><p>当他再次见到艾伦的时候，对方已经长成了一个英俊挺拔，血气方刚的成年人。在进贡的队列里对着他傻笑着，而利威尔自己已是帝国的大将军，拥有受国王首肯的顶级战斗力和调配千军万马的权利。看过战场厮杀的残酷，体会过同伴死去的痛苦，他早就笑不出来，眉头甚至比以前皱得更深，更让人觉得难以亲近。朝拜结束之后，利威尔被叫住，在他们相遇的那个花园，在他午睡的那棵大树旁边。</p><p>“利威尔，好久不见。”艾伦说。</p><p>成熟而野性的Alpha气味不难闻却令他很难受，回去又得向韩吉要多一点抑制剂，以免让别人知道人类最强的大将军竟然一个Omega，一种天生就需要保护的稀有性别。</p><p>“恩……”他不知道如何回答，只想快点离开，因为对方那气味已经有一点扰人心扉。</p><p>突然，一只手搭上他的肩膀，让他诧异中不自觉地抖动了一下。</p><p>“我给你寄的信，你一封都没有回。”</p><p>信？那个男孩子是给他寄过信，不过一旦知道对方是Alpha之后那些信就全被丢进了垃圾堆里。不仅是因为上面沾染着Alpha 的味道，而且他自己也不想知道对方的近况或是心里所想。这一切都会成为阻碍他前进的绊脚石。</p><p>而艾伦却不依不饶地走到他的前面，沉默地注视他。利威尔惊讶地从对方碧绿色的瞳孔中看见了被压制的欲望正因为自己倒映在他眼底的身影而熊熊燃烧，那金莹剔透的瞳仁发出的光亮胜似骄阳。</p><p>利威尔后退一步，掩饰着心中的仓皇，用一种冰冷的语气揭开对方皮囊，说道：“发情了就自己去地下街找乐子！”</p><p>伪装的Alpha喷雾破开两人间的空气，向艾伦宣告着自己的性别。</p><p>“我知道。”艾伦的声音低沉。</p><p>他的声音低沉而充满无限的诱惑力，他的目光真诚，却透露着着让人无法忘怀的志在必得。那剔透双目仿佛带有穿透力一般地看清了利威尔此刻的心如乱麻。</p><p>再后来，王都与周围的临国爆发了无数的战争，利威尔受命去镇压所有叛乱。七年的时光里，利威尔眼睁睁地看着情同手足的利威尔班全灭，活着就像是在炼狱里挣扎，生命早就沦为战争工具。年仅三十出头，脸上是年轻人不可一世的样子，可是心却苍老得快要死去。他其实一点都不在乎王都的覆灭，只是为了承诺他必须将一切做到最好。</p><p>和艾伦的一战早就是利威尔心中想好的最后一战。</p><p>交火和漫天的轰鸣像浑浊的苦艾酒，刺痛着喉咙燃烧着内脏，麻木着躯体的痛感。 喉咙里翻滚的血腥味带着苦涩让他干呕，头顶上火热的太阳似乎要将他烧成灰烬，可是没有人能听见他的挣扎和呐喊。脸上的触感是冰凉的，耳边由轻变重的声音轻轻地呼唤着他。</p><p>“利威尔，你好点了吗？”</p><p>利威尔发现自己正趴在一个大而柔软的床上，背后的伤都已经被上了药，韩吉一脸的忧愁，湿润的帕子刚刚拭去了自己的泪水，苍白得毫无血色的脸上，好多汗水和眼泪都干掉，利威尔从来没想过自己活着的时候会有那么狼狈的样子。</p><p>韩吉原本泛着不正常红晕的脸上此刻可以滴出水来，眼睛一看就是哭过的样子，看来自己的状况真的很糟。额头很热，脑袋晕晕的，应该是在发烧，或者是热潮期的反应过于剧烈，身上的骨头都是苏的，想来上次自己发情还是十多年前，长久使用的抑制剂让他早就忘了发情的感觉，印象中好像没有什么剧烈。</p><p>“利威尔....你怎么样了?”韩吉焦急地问。</p><p>“没死。”利威尔沙哑的声音低低的。这一发声扯动了他背后的鞭伤，还有后颈的腺体的刺疼。他恍然回想起之前发生了什么，浓烈的气味交换，夺取呼吸的亲吻，下身进出的那个，一切都无比清晰。</p><p>“你....被标记了，你知道吗？”韩吉看着他刹红刹白的脸，小心翼翼地问道。</p><p>“废话！......嘶..”利威尔喝道，可是又牵动了一下伤口。</p><p>“你口渴吗？我给你倒杯水吧！”韩吉觉得自己触到雷区，慌忙地掩饰。</p><p>“这里是哪？”利威尔上下打量着这个不大不小却很干净的房间，冷静地问。</p><p>“王都郊野...”韩吉说“是.....国王派人将你送来的”。</p><p>“啊.....”刚想支起身子的利威尔吃痛，一下子倒回床上不能动弹，下身有热流涌出。</p><p>韩吉用小勺子将水一点一点地送进利威尔口中，打开窗户后清凉的风散去了屋内浓烈的Omega气味，缓解背后的疼痛也带回了一丝理智。</p><p>“他们怎么样了？”利威尔问韩吉。</p><p>半晌，利威尔开口问，眼睛半眯着，又恢复了昔日的慵懒。</p><p>韩吉知道他最关心的就是现任利威尔班的情况，“都还好，被收押在同一个地方，上级还派了医师为受伤的人诊治。” 害怕某两个字有刺激到对方，所以只能改口说成是上级，韩吉继续说：“听说这次对于战俘是宽大处理的，根据每个人的罪过，只有不肯归顺的人被处死，大部分人只要之前是良民，都只用服从几年的劳动就可以获得自由。”</p><p>“呵，”利威尔不屑，“刚刚上政就要扮好人了吗？”</p><p>“兵长……你这段时间可能需要安分一点，对您的处理应该不会太差”韩吉看着利威尔，“毕竟您已经是......”</p><p>敲门声打断了两人的交谈，韩吉放下手中的勺子，过去开门。是阿尔敏来传达旨意了，他示意利威尔可以继续趴在床上。</p><p>国王重视利威尔的能力，谅及他身为自己Omega的身份，如果他愿意归顺，就会被发配到远郊的农场，工作四年的时间，之后便可以恢复普通民众的自由身份，如果不的话，他将面临可以被杀头的重罪，或者是永远的牢狱之灾。</p><p>看似是两个选择，其实国王根本就没有给他选择，当利威尔醒来的时候已经被安排到了这里，只不过他很疑惑，最害怕的就是不知道敌人心里是怎么想的。艾伦的心思他确实是琢磨不透，明明杀了自己才是最明智的选择，这样不会被官员责难，也可以说服民众。“好好休息。”这是由阿尔敏带到的国王想对他说的话，利威尔根本不想思考其中的深意，只想要遵从字面意思，睡一个没有噩梦的觉。</p><p>这个房子是三层的乡间小屋环绕着金灿灿的麦田，远处是连绵起伏的山和森林，这些风景对久经沙场的他来说算是一个惊喜。干净舒适的房间远远好过监狱，韩吉可以帮他检查身体状况，他的确可以利用暂时的空档来好好养养伤。</p><p>晚风越过密林流散在麦田上，掀起一波波不规则的麦浪，夹杂着馨香从窗口侵入，让屋内烛光摇曳。凉爽舒适的气息卷起利威尔额前的碎发，蒸发掉汗水，从上至下拂过Omega的皮肤。睡眠沉静而香甜，身体在恢复，活力和生气在慢慢苏醒。</p><p>一阵湿润的青草香让利威尔醒来，床边的烛光下是艾伦英俊的侧脸，麦色的皮肤深黑的眼眉透露出成熟的雄性气息。</p><p>国王转过头给他送去一个满是关怀的神情：“醒了吗？”</p><p>利威尔的双手不禁握拳，眼神眯起，像是马上就要进攻的毒蛇。</p><p>艾伦将身下的椅子移到正对着床的位子坐下，直视对方的眼睛，继续道：“我想跟你谈谈。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你强制标记我的时候怎么没想到要跟我谈谈？”利威尔充满不屑与轻蔑的回应狠狠地强调了“强制标记”这四个字。</p><p>房间里的空气突然冷却下来，就连烛光也变得微弱。艾伦面如菜色，压抑着情绪调整脸上的表情。</p><p>“利威尔，我不是来找你吵架的”，他声调恢复往常的冷静，他的态度和平日面对大臣时一样不带任何私人情感，“我有问题想问你，不过，这些问题不涉及任何与前朝军务有关的内容，只是关于你个人的”。</p><p>“我凭什么要回答你？”利威尔看着艾伦，仿佛对自己的处境浑然不知。</p><p>艾伦微笑着，将身子后仰，手悠然地端起桌上的红茶，“作为回报，我会告诉你你想知道的事情”。</p><p>“你想问什么？”利威尔借过艾伦递给他的红茶，像吞药一样一口饮尽，微凉的苦味弥漫在嘴里，让他顿时清醒。</p><p>“为什么明明知道国王是暴君，还要为他效劳？”</p><p>房间的空气顿时凝固，利威尔放大眼瞳怔怔地看着面前的人，这个问题像一把利剑一样飞速准确地直击目标，正中利威尔藏得最好的柔软之地。他感觉体内的热血都涌上咽喉，堵得他几乎喘不过起来。</p><p>“因为我是帝国的将军，我的职责就是效忠皇帝，不论他残暴也好，慈悲也罢，我都会听从他的命令”</p><p>在说出这段话的时候，利威尔的眼睫轻轻颤动，心在砰砰砰直跳，面对毫无预兆的问题，说起谎言来都十分费力。这些说辞符合他的性格，更和民众间广为流传的残忍冷酷的帝国屠刀——利威尔将军的形象符合。然而，他不知道表面上天衣无缝的理由，却带起了自己信息素的变化。</p><p>“真的吗？”艾伦嘴角的幅度向上，看着对方的眼睛像是能穿透骨血，“我印象中的利威尔不是这样的，他虽然表面上冷漠寡言，但是暗地里关心自己的士兵，乡里的伙伴，王都的平民….”</p><p>“够了！”，利威尔怒吼，“你的问题太多了！现在到我问你”。他直起身子，将穿着短睡裤的腿盘起，一截光裸的小腿被月光照得白白的。</p><p>“好。”艾伦将茶杯放下，认真的看向对方。</p><p>利威尔抱起手臂，用低沉的声音开口：“为什么不杀了我，为什么要标记我？皇城所有反抗你的势力都已经被清理干净了，我相信我的存在对你没有任何意义了。”</p><p>没有任何意义…</p><p>艾伦没想到利威尔尽然会这样说，过去两个人一起度过的时光，不管是疼也好，苦也好…….原来，这些只是他的一厢情愿罢了。</p><p>“我以为你知道，从我再次在训练场见到你，从我在交战的时候不断写信给你，你应该知道我对你的感情。即使当时我以为你是Alpha，但我还是那样做了。”</p><p>“呵，那些我只当成是小鬼发情的悸动……”利威尔别开目光。</p><p>他怎么会不知道。每当利威尔想起自己见到成年的艾伦时，心里砰砰直跳，全身血液都在沸腾的感觉，他总是很难分清这是因为他Omega的性别，还是因为自己对艾伦的感情。他希望把自己所有糟糕的判断，心里的犹豫，都怪罪到这个性别上，就连对艾伦那难以言说的感情也一样。</p><p>“那你又为什么没有杀我？”艾伦弯下身子靠近他，将手肘撑在膝盖上，手掌合十抵在唇角，绿色瞳孔在黑夜里散发着幽幽的光亮，就像一条狼一样。</p><p>“你有很多机会杀我，包括在王城下，那么近的距离一对一，以你的能力三招毙命也毫无问题。杀了我不是大将军的责任吗？”艾伦一边说一边靠近，他的手撑在床上，无法抑制的Alpha 信息素弥漫在两人的呼吸间，正在唤醒利威尔体内才过去不久的热潮。</p><p>这样近的距离让利威尔感到不适，而艾伦却没有意识到。</p><p>突然，银光一闪，一把锋利的匕首刺向艾伦的喉咙。</p><p>“我后悔没有杀了你！！！”利威尔看着瞪着他，一字一句夹杂着愤怒和杀意。</p><p>然而，锋利的刀刃却在没入皮肉之前停下，划破空气的摩擦声之后是长久的死寂。</p><p>“动手吧。” 艾伦看着对方的眼睛，明明知道此刻刺激对方会让自己陷入危险，可他还是这样做了。</p><p>“你以为我不敢吗？” 利威尔的眼睛颤动着，像是在压抑什么，紧锁的眉头被额前的阴影笼罩着。艾伦的无动于衷更让他愤怒，他更习惯于用刀尖和别人决一生死，而不是现在这样，被人逼着吐露真心。</p><p>“我本以为我们两之间是另外的结局”艾伦轻笑了一声，那感觉像是对自己的嘲笑“如果这是你希望的，那就动手吧！”</p><p>利威尔的手颤抖着，就像秋天摇摇欲坠的落叶，汗水从耳后顺着脖子留下。刀尖摩擦着对方的皮肤，带来令人战栗的凉意，却没留下半点伤痕。</p><p>刹那间，一股巨大的力量将他握刀的手反制，匕首从掌中划出，被对方以大而精准的力道投向门的方向，而后发出“呲”的一声深深插入门柱里。</p><p>“你思考的时间太久了，”艾伦狼一般的双瞳此时散发着光芒，就像发现猎物一样，随后不再抑制的信息素便像瀑布一样倾泻而下，“你知道给敌人留下后路的结果是什么吗？”</p><p>等利威尔刚刚从这噬人的信息素中回过神来时，自己已经被压在了床上。单薄的睡衣被对方迫不及待地解开，温湿的吻落在后脑，耳垂，颈侧。当舌尖舔舐过后颈时，密密麻麻的酥痒唤醒了他被标记时的疼痛。</p><p>“我现在就告诉你，”艾伦压抑着喘息，将自己的胸口贴向利威尔的背脊，将头埋在对方的颈后，像是贪恋那里的香气，低沉而充满深情的声音在利威尔的耳边响起，“我不杀你是因为我想要你，我标记你，因为我想让你永远只属于我。”</p><p>这是利威尔头一次感到恐惧，而恐惧的来源则是他并不了解艾伦耶格尔的内心。心里的欲求像藤蔓一样只要这个人一声令下就疯狂滋长，就连每一寸皮肤也在不断渴望着对方。湮没理智的欢愉让他感到绝望，羞耻，即使眼中水雾散去后是艾伦清亮而碧绿的眼瞳，吐露情话的双唇。这些都让利威尔的心绞成一团乱麻，他只是不断告诉自己，就算杀不了他，也要想方设法地不爱他。</p><p>当清晨的阳光漫过床边的缝隙，洒向床上熟睡的人时，Alpha 理所当然地搂起身旁的Omega将自己的唇印在对方后颈周围尚未消散的红色上时，原本沉睡的人突然开口：“以后不要再见了……”</p><p>“好，如你所愿。”</p><p>在那之后，艾伦的确没有再来了。</p><p>利威尔身体恢复之后也开始了漫长的四年劳动。作为一个久经沙场的人，种麦子，割麦子，打磨成粉这些都不是他擅长的。看着门前广阔的金色麦田，他有时会发愣，想着如果当年没有答应前朝皇帝的要求，他应该会去做一个混混。对过惯了朝不保夕，刀尖舔血日子的人来说，安定是一件从来没有想过的事。相比起现在，利威尔更希望的是战死沙场。</p><p>可惜生命没有给他选择的权利，在他的茫然无措中，就自顾自地选了截然不同的道路。利威尔不想去思考未来，所以只能全神贯注地在干活上面，这样自己就没有时间放空，进屋子就可以倒头大睡。</p><p>每天都有督察员来记录战俘工作，到岗的情况，而利威尔的记录则尤为严格，一日三次，会集中汇报给皇帝。个人需要的物资也是由上级下拨，每月供应。韩吉被任命去继续做生物研究，而剩下利威尔班的人被集中在一个地方劳作。战俘们每周可以休息一天，如果是想超出活动范围就一定要书面申请。</p><p>韩吉每周都会来看望利威尔，带一些新鲜食材，或者是抑制剂。有时候，利威尔也很烦，因为她来的次数实在是太频繁。没过多久，利威尔就料定她已经成了艾伦的走狗，艾伦所有不敢当面的关心都吩咐韩吉来做了，就连说话的腔调也像极了他。</p><p>“利威尔，你每天不要劳动过量啊，身体才是最重要的”韩吉红着脸打开包裹拿出抑制剂给他，“热潮期快到了，多休息一下”。</p><p>“闭嘴，”利威尔擦拭着手上的餐刀，“你下次来的时候拿上以后的分量，之后都不用来了”。</p><p>“…….不行……抑制剂也是有保质期的…..”韩吉小声地说。</p><p>“对了！！待会儿利威尔班还有团长就来了，”韩吉如释重负地转移话题，兴奋说道，“我来准备一些吃的东西给大家吧！”</p><p>利威尔没有再理她。不过，他确实很长时间没有见到他们了，还有团长，不知道他们现在过得怎么样。心中的一份挂念也唤起了隐忧，他不知道如何在面对这群曾经和他朝夕相处，同生共死的战友，因为战败，因为自己多年来一直隐瞒的性别，因为自己已经被艾伦标记的实事，一件比一件更让他感到无地自容。人再强大，面对痛心的往事，也只有无能为力的悲哀。</p><p>晚上，团长，奥路欧，佩特拉，埃尔德和根塔都来了，小小的屋子一下子变得热闹了起来，佩特拉帮韩吉一起准备晚饭，剩下的人便团座在餐桌周围聊天。团长告诉利威尔，他们被安排到了皇都北面的城墙工作，需要将战争损毁的城墙建筑一一复原，原本劳民的事理所当然地被留给战俘。由于督查担心他们叛变，每日的管理都十分严格，就连这次探望都是申请了半年的结果，他们也没想到最终能成功。</p><p>利威尔觉得这次探望一定是收到艾伦的许可，不然，下面的官员，给多少个胆子也不敢把当年利威尔班的精英部队放出来见自己。听到他们都还过得不赖，利威尔也算是放下心来，反正还有三年不到的时间，他们就可以恢复自由身，重新开始。</p><p>“那…..将军……您过得怎么样？国王有没有......”一个人小心翼翼地问。</p><p>“根塔！！”刚刚切好烧肉的佩特拉警告他。进门前明明都商量好了，不可以问利威尔的情况，他愿意说他们就听着，不准说任何令人为难，令人尴尬的话。</p><p>听见佩特拉的怒吼，根塔立马低下了头，心里骂骂咧咧，想着：明明是想关心一下嘛……</p><p>“我没事，耶格尔只是标记了我，并没有把我怎么样”利威尔面无表情，冷漠地陈述道“还有，不要再叫我将军了”。</p><p>“那个混蛋！”奥路欧猛垂一下桌子，站起来骂道，“我要废了他！”</p><p>“坐下！”艾尔文命令道：“你想把周围的巡逻人员招来吗？！现在我们是阶下囚，不要轻举妄动”</p><p>奥路欧懊恼地坐下来，看着利威尔，想说点什么，却又无法开口。</p><p>“没错，已经发生的事情，谁也无法改变了。耶格尔大赦天下，就算没有放了你们，也不会过多为难你们，命应该可以保住，”利威尔一副事不关己的样子，看着桌上的菜，说道，“吃吧，吃完就走。”</p><p>众人面面相觑，但最终只能沉默地拿起手上的面包吃起来。</p><p>秋夜已微凉，高悬的月亮将冷色的光撒在阁楼的窗台上，利威尔翻过身仰面躺在床上，目光越过窗楞落在了斑驳的月亮上。果然，只要不累就会睡不着，心就会起起伏伏。他强迫自己闭上眼睛，可是无奈思绪像藤蔓一想滋长，将他岌岌可危的身体又拉回了沼泽泥潭。无法忽视的渴望，自我谴责的痛苦交错着鞭挞他的心，就算指甲深深地掐进掌心里，都无法减轻自己的疼。</p><p>最终，他站起身来，穿好衣服，匆忙地收拾好了所有需要的东西，作出了一个不顾一切的决定。他绕开巡逻的士兵，在被月光衬得发梁的麦田的掩护下，奔向了自由的方向。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>繁盛而茂密的麦子扫过小腿带来了细细碎碎的摩擦感，收割完的麦叶裹挟着绒毛粘上了他的衣摆，又因为飞快的速度随风飞舞，散落在空气中。麦田的远处是茂密的森林，穿过它便可以到达别的村庄。</p><p>利威尔好久没有像这样爽快的奔跑了，突破牢笼的力量从脚底源源不断地灌入，支撑着他前行，他就像不知疲惫一般地疯狂地跑着，双腿轻盈一越便跨过了麦田外围的木栏。一股沐雨后的草香伴随着泥土的气息传来，森林里泥泞的土地拖慢了利威尔的步伐，横入的枯枝绊住了他，扑通一下，他摔倒在地。五感复苏后，他才觉得脸上有些水润清凉，抬手一摸，却是泪流满面。</p><p> </p><p>五个小时前。</p><p>晚饭后利威尔班都在一楼的厨房里帮忙收洗盘子，打扫卫生，利威尔和团长则走到了二楼闲置的书房。</p><p>“他其实是一位明君，不是吗？”埃尔文摸索着手中的茶杯，看着里面左右起伏的茶水说道，“很多年前就看得出来，那一股不输于人的斗志，打断骨头也要走下去的决心……”</p><p>“呵，你什么时候对他那么感兴趣了，”利威尔看也没看他，端起茶杯喝了一口，“我印象中，你从来不是个拐弯抹角的人。”</p><p>埃尔文停下动作，抬起眼眸看向他，神色严肃：“没错，我所关心的是你。”</p><p>“呵，那小鬼到底给你们吃了什么迷魂药，让你和韩吉都想来劝我？”利威尔回以锋利的目光，“还是你们认为他已经是我的Alpha，我应当认命地和他在一起。”</p><p>谈话陷入僵持，这样下去两人只能不欢而散，埃尔文摇摇头，放下茶杯。</p><p>“我是想让你看清脚下的路，选择如何走是你的事。十多年了，利威尔，该结束的已经结束了，一切都可以重新开始了，不要忘掉自己的初衷。”</p><p>他起身走到门前，最后丢下一句：“什么都无放弃的人，什么都无法改变。有些事你比我清楚很多。”</p><p>埃尔文是唯一一个知道利威尔为什么会参军，为什么会开启残酷暴戾的帝国将军神话的人。</p><p>那时候，利威尔只是一个生活在王都附近一个小城市的混混，年仅十二岁的他一直过着游手好闲的生活，偶尔打架为朋友打抱不平，偶尔偷一些自己喜欢的小玩意。在一次偶然中，他不凡的身手被出巡的国王看中，国王有意将他纳入宫廷的一只特殊作战部队，执行一些秘密的刺杀任务以获得丰厚的奖赏。在初期，利威尔不以为意，做得很成功。</p><p>当二十岁被迫加入帝国的军队时，他才渐渐知道国王不良用心，原本的认可只是为了更久的利用。</p><p>国王强制纳税，将人民的财富全部吸收入宫廷，民间叛乱四起，则由利威尔去清理。当他于心不忍终于决定退出的时候，国王竟然用自己整个家乡人民的命来作威胁，逼着利威尔深缚血腥的泥潭之中。</p><p>当他知道艾伦起兵之时，他心里其实有一丝欢喜，指望着战死沙场就能够真正地解脱。他也不希望自己所带领的王军能过获得胜利，于是在紧要关头，他暗中将要地或是情报让给艾伦，才使得对方在如此短暂的时间内推翻前朝，减少民间的伤亡。</p><p>然而，精心策划下的故事却被艾伦举刀阻止他自刎时被彻底改变。现在发生的所有事都在利威尔的意料之外。</p><p>他甚至觉得自己像是死而复生一样，然后被人用鞭子抽打着前行。</p><p>“什么都无法放弃的人，什么都无法改变…….”</p><p>埃尔文的话不断回荡在利威尔的脑海里，他只有两条路，活着，无非就是放弃心中的那份傲气，遵纪守法地熬过剩下的三年劳动，以一个Omega的身份留在艾伦身边，剩下一条路就是死。</p><p>利威尔用没有沾到泥的衣袖抹了一把眼泪，全身骨骼仿佛都在咯咯作痛，他勉强起身走起来。不远处的一缕缕微光出现在黑暗中，一个小木屋若影若现。</p><p>一个中年妇人正要推开门去整理屋顶上积水的雨棚，看见利威尔的靠近，她惊了惊，随即又恢复了平静，向他回以一个微笑。</p><p>利威尔也是一脸诧异，走近问道：“这么晚了，不休息吗？”</p><p>妇人淡淡地笑了笑，指着一个方向说：“天已经亮了呢。”她手指的方向，密林的缝隙中，翻起了鱼肚白的颜色。</p><p>艾伦昨天晚上没有睡好，今天与众位大臣议事的时候也是勉强支撑着。后来，他在单独的大厅里听了三笠对最近战争修复和军队重整方面的报告，看着他的样子三笠实在忍不住说：“王，您应该去找他，他是您的Omega 应当服从您，这样做对他无论是前朝战俘的身份，还是您Omega 的身份来说都太过纵容了。”</p><p>“不必了，他不想被打扰，”艾伦看着她，“况且这是我答应他的，你做好你该做的事情就好。”艾伦挥手示意她退下。</p><p>“可是…..”三笠还是想说些什么，却被前来的亲卫队将领打断。</p><p>“陛下，臣有要事禀报。”</p><p>对方看了看三笠将军，之后在艾伦的许可下靠近国王的身边耳语道：“利威尔阿克曼逃跑了。”</p><p> </p><p>清晨的森林有着一片安静祥和的景色。</p><p>“进屋坐吧，”妇人邀请利威尔进屋，不顾他现在灰头土脸，来历不明的样子。</p><p>一壶沏好的红茶一下子卷走了一路寒夜奔波的劳累，让身体感到放松。</p><p>“你是一个Omega，为什么没有呆在自己Alpha的身边？”没有伪装剂，妇人一下子便看出了他的性别。</p><p>利威尔沉默了半晌，“我不想”，和了一口茶，他又慢慢地补充了一句：“我让他永远也别来见我了。”</p><p>妇人只是静静地听着，没说什么。</p><p>利威尔礼貌地回问：“那你又为什么独自一人？”</p><p>妇人慢慢地又将利威尔见底的茶杯斟满，“我丈夫曾经是一位商人，在前朝未灭的时候，做的生意也让家里很富足。可惜好景不长，因为官员的剥削，政/府的苛捐杂税，我们的生活一时窘迫。后来，他组织起人反抗，本来期盼着耶格尔国王的军队能够早些到来，可惜…….他们还是没能坚持了最后的时刻。”</p><p>她的叙述很直白，似乎不带任何情感。想必这番话已经对无数人说起，这个故事已经在脑海中上演了无数次，再次说出来时也是隔着伤疤回忆过去的疼痛。</p><p>利威尔怔怔地看着她，半天后，只能沉着脸轻轻地说一句：“我很抱歉。”</p><p>那妇人微笑着摇摇头，“过去一个人的时候，常常会觉得一生很漫长，日复一日数星星看太阳，没有什么值得留念的东西。直到新的国家建立了，生活又有了变化，周围的世界都不一样了，我眼前的都是我丈夫拼了血肉，拼了命换来的，所以我一定要替他一直活下去。”</p><p>利威尔感觉眼睛有些湿润，嗓子有点发酸，他想着自己家乡的人怎么样了，母亲，父亲都还在吗？如不是为了保护故乡的人不受生离死别之苦，他又怎么会披上战甲，手执屠刀。而今，自己的欲望可能导致了他人的痛苦。</p><p>“你就在这里住下吧，反正我也是一个人，你可以呆到你想离开的时候”妇人起身将茶具带到厨房清洗。</p><p>“就算我是一个逃犯，一个战俘也无所谓吗？”利威尔看着她背影问道。</p><p>她没有回头，丢下一句：“你先休息吧。”便离开了屋子。</p><p>利威尔估摸着军队搜寻他的速度，为了不连累这位妇女，他只是在那里休息了一晚便离开了。临走前，他在桌上留下了不少钢币和一封致歉信。每个人都有自己的路要走，利威尔无奈地想着，人终究逃不过写定的命运，他疲惫地重整了行囊，走向了来时的方向。</p><p>艾伦这边，几千兵马从王都赶往利威尔逃走的地点，开始了疯狂的追踪和搜索，直到利威尔主动出现在了搜寻士兵的面前。</p><p>第二天，他被铁链锁着带到了原来的住所，艾伦带着随行军早早得就在那里候着了。连夜的奔波让利威尔的体力眼中透支，再加上身上沉重的枷锁，他几乎寸步难行。该来的总是会来，他望着艾伦那阴沉而严肃的脸，慢慢地向他走去。哪怕他气到一剑杀了自己，他也无力去理会了。</p><p>他慢慢地走到艾伦的马前，对方跃马而下，手上的马鞭并没有如预计般落在他的身上，一声清脆的锁链打开声将重若千斤的束缚卸下，他只感觉身体瞬间像羽毛一样轻盈，然后被温暖包裹。厚实而温暖的披风带着属于他的Alpha的气息将他围绕起来。两脚一轻，他便被自己的Alpha横空抱起，走向了麦田的木屋。</p><p>抱着他的时候艾伦紧抿着双唇，一言不发，利威尔的心也是苦涩地僵在原地。他愣愣地看着艾伦，在上楼梯的摇晃中，不得不将一只手搭在对方的肩膀上，换取了落在自己腰间的手的回应。</p><p>艾伦的鞋很干净，可他仍然在进利威尔卧室的时候毫不在意地踢掉了他一尘不染的鞋子，走到床边，将怀中的人轻轻放在床上坐好。随后又沉着脸打湿一张干净的帕子给他擦脚和溅在小腿上的泥。对待自己的Omega艾伦真的一点办法都没有，手指拂过对方脚心被擦破的伤痕时，对方微微颤动。</p><p>“水是热的，你去洗个澡吧”艾伦半跪在地上，从下往上地看着利威尔，丝毫不在意满身泥土的他穿着自己的外袍。看着他疲惫的脸，艾伦的火气燃烧殆尽，只剩下慢慢的心疼，他很想用手去轻拂他，将他拉入怀中。</p><p>利威尔轻轻下床，稍微找回了身体的重量，却在看着艾伦整理外袍的时候停下了动作，艾伦疑惑地抬起头看他。</p><p>“你就要走了吗？”利威尔问道，翠蓝色的眼仁颤动着如湖面泛起波光。</p><p>艾伦如此聪明，怎么能听不懂“就要”两个字的含义？这是他高傲的Omega对他做出的妥协和最大程度的挽留。分别了一年，艾伦无时无刻不想见他，抱他，吻他。</p><p>“我会等你睡着后再走，过两天还过来。”艾伦对他露出微笑。</p><p>艾伦搂着利威尔躺在床上，发间的阵阵馨香传入鼻中，让他不得不撩开利威尔额前的碎发，将吻不断印在对方的头上。舒适和满足让艾伦舒了一口气，许久以来的疲惫得到缓解。</p><p>艾伦捧起他的脸，认真地看着他的眼睛，深情地说：“以后想见我不准再用这种方式了。”</p><p>利威尔也看着他，一直手轻轻地搭在艾伦的腕处问道：“你恨我吗？”</p><p>艾伦沉默了几秒，又将对方拉近，一边吻着一边说：“恨......尤其在每天夜里我想你想到发疯，而你却又不在我身边时。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>柔软舒适的床和Alpha的信息素让利威尔一夜安眠，醒来的时候，艾伦早就走了，只留下了另外半张床上被压过的痕迹，利威尔倒回枕头里，侧身盯着那痕迹发呆了半晌后，伸手将床单抚平。</p><p>从屋外的太阳看来，现在早就日上三竿了却丝毫没有人叫他起床去劳动。利威尔穿好衣服，轻轻地走下台阶，果然看见韩吉在厨房里忙活着。</p><p>“喂，你到底要不请自来多少次？”利威尔一脸不耐烦地看着他。</p><p>“………唔……”看着利威尔，韩吉有些窘迫地红了脸，两只手搓着身上的围裙，支支吾吾道：“是国王叫我来照顾你的，对了，田里最近没有什么事情做，你就好好休息一下吧。”</p><p>利威尔听着，没有说话。他慢慢走到餐桌旁边，看见摆放整齐的面包和冒着热气的牛奶，心中翻起波浪。</p><p>看着盘中的食物，他半晌才开口道：“谢谢你。”</p><p>韩吉手上动作骤停，难以置信地看着利威尔，不知道说什么好，气氛甚至比刚刚还要尴尬。她掩饰着心中的不知所措，不着痕迹地推了推眼镜，“哦哦，都是些小事，应该的。”</p><p>“嗯，我知道了。但还是谢谢你，韩吉。”利威尔抬起眼眸认真地看向对方，神色可以让韩吉误以为他要作出比逃跑还惊人的事，下一秒，利威尔的话消除了她的恐惧，“转达艾伦，让他来见我。”</p><p>没过几天艾伦就来了，利威尔是被楼下厨房的声响吵醒的，他带着刀走到了下，从门缝中看见了艾伦在厨房忙活的身影，一阵肉香扑鼻而来。“吱吖”一声，推开门，艾伦回头对他报以微笑。</p><p>“抱歉吵醒你了，”看着利威尔的样子，他毫不介意地一边忙活着一边说道：“这几天多休息一下，明天会有医生来给你检查一下身体。”</p><p>利威尔走到他跟前，看见了一锅冒泡的番茄牛肉汤，“我不需要什么检查。”</p><p>“利威尔，拜托，这是安排好给每个劳工的例行检查。况且，剩下的人都是Alpha，而你是Omega。”我的Omega，是我一直想要爱护的人。</p><p>见他正欲开口反驳，艾伦将一块抹满黄油的面包塞进利威尔嘴里并且说道：“你瘦了。”</p><p>利威尔从来没有想过艾伦耶格尔还会做饭，在他眼里，艾伦就是个一股冲劲的小毛孩，那么多年竟然越长越像个大人了，做饭的样子好像也很娴熟一样。<br/>“这些是你做的？”利威尔问。</p><p>“嗯，昨天将事情处理完了，今早带了很多食材过来，见你还在休息就没有打扰了。”艾伦含笑问道：“怎么了？不相信吗？”</p><p>利威尔没有搭话，转过身去将餐桌摆好。</p><p>吃饭的时候利威尔不喜欢讲话，只是默默地喝着碗里的汤，见他从餐巾擦嘴的时候，艾伦才试探着问他味道如何，听见他不轻不重地说“不错”的时候，勉强在心里给自己打了一个及格分。</p><p>“以后别让韩吉再过来了。”利威尔一边用帕子擦拭着餐具上洗涤后的水珠，一边说道。</p><p>“除非保证好好照顾自己。”艾伦回以坚定的口气。</p><p>“我答应你。”利威尔回答。</p><p>艾伦没想到会那么容易得到利威尔的答复，目光中充满惊讶。</p><p>“怎么，你以为我是个没事做就想寻死的人吗？小鬼。”</p><p>就这样，艾伦变成了麦田木屋的常客，每次到访都顺便检查着利威尔照顾自己的成果。他喜欢在黄昏时刻看着利威尔在金色麦田里的身影，干净白色的布衫散落夕阳的光辉，额边碎发的阴影遮挡了半边脸，不用看都知道他蓝色的双瞳也一定晶莹剔透，他手上收割的动作干净利落，甚至带着从容的高雅。</p><p>利威尔坐在木五前的石桌上，艾伦看着他喝水时喉结来回地上下滚动，一直手轻轻地抚上对方的膝盖，那里圆滑而透着微微的凉。</p><p>利威尔放下水抬起目光来看着艾伦的眼睛，“当时做出那样的事，是为了保护我？”</p><p>听了这话，艾伦的目光顷刻间就染上了忧伤，知道对方问的是自己在狱中强制标记他的这件事。他微微俯身将脸埋在利威尔的颈间，热量使得利威尔想要躲开，但最终没有推开他。</p><p>“嗯…….当时所有的大臣都逼着我处死你，我以一敌众拼死都很难说服他们，知道你是Omega以后，我想到用这种方法去阻止他们，毕竟他们不可能让新王就这么孤老一生。”艾伦顿了顿，在利威尔的肩窝里来回蹭了蹭继续道：“对不起，我知道那样的行为伤害了你，我也很想一步一步慢慢地走向你，就像我当初见到你时那样，可惜，我已经没有时间了……”</p><p>利威尔听着他的话，感觉心中蔓延起一阵酸涩。他揽着艾伦的肩问：“这些事我要是不问你，你是不是就不打算说了？”</p><p>“嗯…….”艾伦小声的应了一声。</p><p>“就算我会恨你一辈子你也不说？”利威尔厉声道。</p><p>“不知道，可能吧”艾伦抬起头来，耸了耸肩回答说。</p><p>自从艾伦不再被利威尔排斥后，他也变得放纵大胆起来，或者说是更加直白的表达自己了，比如偶尔在木屋过夜的时候。利威尔拿起桌上的抑制剂准备服下的时候，艾伦阻止了他。</p><p>“利威尔，我在这里。”Alpha强烈的信息素宣誓着自己的存在。</p><p>“不.......让我吃抑制剂。”即将到来的热潮将利威尔逼得身体发烫，喉咙沙哑。</p><p>可艾伦依旧没有放弃，反而用精壮的手臂环住利威尔的腰，磕磕盼盼地把人带到床上，炙热的目光伴随着低沉的声音，“我想看我的Omega为我动情，不行吗？”</p><p>轻若鸿毛的一句话瞬间将最后一道高墙铁壁压垮，积蓄已久的洪水波涛汹涌滚滚而来。</p><p>利威尔躺着休息时，眯着眼睛，一只手一边理着艾伦的头发，一边问：“为什么留我在这里四年？”</p><p>艾伦抬起身来，翠绿色的眸子就像深不可测的泉水一样，泛着波光般的款款深情。</p><p>“因为我以为我要花四年才能让你爱上我，现在看来只用了三年不到的时间，不是吗？”</p><p>利威尔没有回答，迅速瞥开目光，不与他对视，浅浅的红色爬上耳垂。现在他正仔细地回想着，是不是这个小鬼对他说的每一句话，做的每一个决定都像这个小小的数字一样别有用心。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾伦希望利威尔刑期结束之后搬到皇宫和自己同住，这样至少能每天都能看着他，每晚都能搂着他，可是，看利威尔的样子，他对麦田木屋十分中意，似乎不想要离开。</p><p>月下，他们两个人并肩坐在木屋前的长木椅上，看着层峦起伏的麦田，吹着夏夜凉风，心事重重，样子没有刚刚刑满释放的人重获自由的喜悦，反倒有种假期结束要盘算未来的忧愁。</p><p>艾伦眼角的余光时不时地扫向利威尔的侧脸，那眉骨微凸，鼻梁高挺，薄唇轻抿的英俊中透露着高傲和冷峻。</p><p>“你在看什么，小鬼。” 利威尔在最开始见到艾伦的时候就喜欢叫他小鬼，那时候艾伦的身高确实比他矮了一截，可现在艾伦无论是身材还是年龄早就是大人标准了。</p><p>“唔……没什么，只是想利威尔进宫，留在我身边。”</p><p>利威尔当然知道艾伦的想法，毕竟他向来都认为Alpha是用下半, 身思考的动物，关键时刻肯定会回归本性。不过，他永远都不会过那种像女人一样辅佐君王的日子。</p><p>他将身体往艾伦那边靠了靠，一只手撑在凳子上，转头低沉地说：“想要我留在你身边？可以，但是你必须答应我的要求，”目光上抬，一种独属于利威尔将军的冷酷和寒意凝结了空气。</p><p>“我要重新加入帝国的军队。”</p><p>利刃只有在战场上才能发挥价值。</p><p> </p><p>艾伦虽然出于本性想把他圈在自己保护的范围之内，但知道那样对利威尔或许有些自私了。想要重归军队是非常难的事情，无论是他战俘的身份，还是军队首领们对他的意见，都让这个想法无法执行。朝臣们从来不怀疑利威尔的实力和经验，只是不相信这把利刃能再次为帝国所用。</p><p>最终，在各方的妥协之下，利威尔成为了军队训练官，负责训练刚刚应征入伍的新兵。在和平时代，军队武力和士气的保持也是十分重要的事，况且利威尔的号召力在归降的士兵中依然有种重要影响，可以消除他们对未来的担忧。</p><p>对这个结果，利威尔是满意的。任职的前一天，艾伦陪着他去见了负责后勤的汉尼斯，正好看看利威尔以后要生活的地方，前朝用的军营都基本保留了下来，设施建的甚至比以前更好，各项军用装备在补给后都很足。</p><p>“啊……国王来了啊….”汉尼斯大叔往身后藏了藏酒，不好意思地道，“这位想必就是前朝战神利威尔阿克曼将军了吧？”</p><p>“是的，以后他会在这里负责训练新兵”艾伦说道。</p><p>利威尔并没有说话，只是微微点头。</p><p>“果然和传说中的一样….”汉尼斯小声地嘀咕着，拍了拍后脑勺，让自己清醒一点，给两人让开了一条道。</p><p>艾伦听着随行官员的报告，检查下面官员的执行力，发现有不足的地方就立刻严厉地交代他们办好。</p><p>汉尼斯则领着利威尔走到武器库，各种装备武器利威尔是最了解的，战场上最需要的就是将不同体格，才能的士兵分开，组成不同军队，操练他们最趁手的武器，这样才能将他们个人的能力发挥到极致。利威尔擅长很多武器，最为厉害的则是白刃，他可以在手执双刃的情况下将敌人斩成肉泥。</p><p>艾伦看着他不停地更换着手上的武器，似乎有些不满意，便走上前去在他耳边低低地说：“你要是不行了，我身边还有王后的位子给你”</p><p>利威尔最受不了的就是这种话，尤其是从Alpha口中说出，艾伦当即便感觉胸口一阵钝痛，一把重剑甩在他身上。</p><p>“我行不行，你试试不就知道了吗？”利威尔的声音里带着一丝轻佻。</p><p>艾伦看着他准备进攻的阵势笑了笑，“喂，我只是开个玩笑而已。”</p><p>而利威尔却将自己的长剑轻巧地搭在艾伦肩头，“是不敢吗？小鬼。”</p><p>听了这话，艾伦嘴角勾起，眼中闪过亮光，一只手将肩头的剑重重弹开，“呵，不要认为我是那种战场上被你打到叫娘的Alpha，”说着，他手上的重剑就带着割破空气的嗖嗖声向利威尔袭去。</p><p>利威尔立刻双剑交叉，侧身抵挡。重剑的锋刃在双剑上磁啦擦出星星火花，艾伦迅速靠近，一脚出击，被利威尔的凌空一转躲避开来。一把重剑和两把轻盈长剑在力量上的差距不言而喻，但同时执重剑着要消耗的体力将会更多，身体的灵活性也会很差，如果长剑和重剑死拼那最终只能落得个双剑俱损的结果。</p><p>利威尔在空中迅速旋转两手的刀刃，从上而下像一个飞速旋转的绞肉机，让人眼花缭乱无法抵挡。艾伦见势立刻用重剑横在自己上方抵挡片刻，之后双脚一滑便脱离了他攻击范围，当他还没来得及再次出击，利威尔早就一手将剑反握，跃起向他劈来。一把重剑没能抵御双剑的攻击，艾伦的瞬间离开在空中垂直旋转的剑，空出来的双手用格斗术去反制利威尔。</p><p>面对着突如其来的攻击，利威尔而是愕然，这样就是和一把剑和一双手同时战斗了。当他感到两只手腕上有很强的力量时，艾伦的声音从身后传来：“看吧，我没你想的那么弱。”</p><p>之后利威尔用后肩向后一撞边重击在艾伦的胸口。这一击将艾伦为讲完的话变成呜呜的吃痛声，向后倒去时，他还想要用脚撩起将要落地的重剑，但还没拿稳，便被利威尔击飞。</p><p>接着，他有感觉胸口受到重重一脚，身体再也不受控制地倒向地面，利威尔骑在他的腰上，两只手上的双剑贴着他的耳朵插进了地面的沙地里，才停止了攻击。</p><p>“你输了。”利威尔眼神淡淡的，语气中没有胜利的自豪，只有一种习以为常的淡然。</p><p>艾伦笑着看他，然后在他想要起身的时候突然一只手抓住利威尔后脑的头发将他按在怀里。他感觉双颊几乎要贴到冰凉的刀剑，双唇立刻落在了两片湿润的温暖上。</p><p>“呜…….你这是犯规……”利威尔双手推拒着他，却怎么也爬不起来。</p><p>“这是给你第一天工作就表现如此出色的奖励。”艾伦笑着，轻轻地揉着对方的头发。</p><p>就这样利威尔在当上了新兵的训练官，重整了军队的士气和凝聚力。提出的方案即使开始的时候遭到反对，但最后都被证明有效极了。可即使如此，帝国精锐部队的将领——三笠阿克曼将军还是对他的忠心持有怀疑，直到南方外敌入侵吹响了第一个号角。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>做训练官的日子比做将军的时候轻松很多，就算是边陲开战也永远轮不到自己上前线。这样的日子也是国王期望带给利威尔的，让他在自己的保护范围内，同时过着他喜欢的生活。</p><p>然而，安宁的日子只过了三年时间。</p><p>这年的初春之时，驻守南方的边陲将领就送来了外敌入侵的警报。这是让艾伦怎么都没有想到的事情，因为当年南方邻国的君主曾帮助艾伦推翻前朝，后来国泰民安，他自然不会想到曾经无比信任的邻邦会攻破边陲最弱的一道防线。</p><p>“陛下，他们应该是蓄谋已久，不然不可能以那么快的速度攻破玛利亚之墙的”</p><p>玛利亚之墙是抵御外敌的第一道城墙，它的后面还有十余个大小不一的城镇，就算有部队和军营也很难和攻破城墙的外敌持久抗衡，支援迫在眉睫。更何况玛利亚之墙后的地形并不是一片平坦，而是山地丘陵。这不仅给作战带来很大的难度，还为敌军提供了一个天然的避难所。 </p><p>再加上艾伦在那里的屯兵与入侵国的有一定差距，要想保住失地，击退敌军一定要选用战术武力都超群的将领。如果只看能力，三笠是一个绝佳的选择，可惜山地作战很考验技巧，艾伦并不想损失过多兵力；如果考虑战术，阿尔敏和让都是不错的选择，可惜他们在战斗力和号召力上不如三笠，况且两人还要管理内政要务，是不能倾巢御敌的。</p><p>这种要求下，艾伦第一个想到的人便是利威尔，可下一秒他便自我否定，不仅仅因为他的职位不合适，更因为他的私心。</p><p>“陛下！军情紧急，请您尽快决断！”大臣们都纷纷请求。</p><p>“三笠速速带骑兵步兵两万前去接应南边守卫队，保持武器和粮草的供应，让去通知他国终止一切和他们的贸易往来，否则就是与我们不共戴天。剩下的事，再议。”艾伦扶额，头疼地下达了简短的指令，帝国的事，没有一件不令他头疼的。</p><p>这件事情很快就被利威尔知道，不然他不会出现在殿前的长廊上。</p><p>下午时分，艾伦刚刚和让商讨完国家内务走出大殿时，正巧撞上了利威尔。<br/>正常来说，他一般都会在军营，很少会出现在王宫大殿，他此次前来也必然有正事。艾伦看见他，从疲劳的脸上挤出暖人的微笑，道：“你怎么在这里。”</p><p>利威尔向国王行礼后，回答说：“我听说您下旨派三笠去击退攻破玛利亚之墙的敌军了？”</p><p>“恩。”艾伦回答。</p><p>“三笠是一位不可多得的将领，但是在战术方面，请您容许我前去支援。”利威尔看着艾伦，目光里充满了坚定和决绝。</p><p>“啊？”在一旁的让感到十分惊讶，“这恐怕不妥吧…….”</p><p>利威尔没有理他，依旧看着艾伦。那是一种艾伦从未从利威尔身上见过的目光，他的决心就像一点阳光，将他那翠绿如宝石的瞳仁点缀得发亮。一瞬间，他身上燃起一种强盛的火焰，一种独属于利威尔将军的气势。</p><p>几秒后，艾伦将目光移开，不再看他，冷漠地说道：</p><p>“不行，你不合适。”</p><p>听了这话，利威尔发出一声轻笑，像是不认可，又像是一种挑衅，然后说道：“是因为我作为您Omega的身份，所以不合适吗？”</p><p>话一出口，艾伦的脸色立马比乌云还黑，眼中的怒意和不悦像刀子一样直直逼着利威尔。</p><p>两人就这样僵持着，直到旁边的让看不下去了，才出口劝道：“利威尔训练官，您的身份也不合适，这个……众大臣也是不会认可的。”</p><p>利威尔却回答道：“我只知道保住国家，击退敌军才是最重要的，其他人怎么想随他们好了。”</p><p>艾伦开口道：“我说过了不行，怎样都不合适！”之后，他便头也不回地离开了。</p><p>那次之后，有半个月利威尔都没见着艾伦了，艾伦应该还在气头上，加上边境的战争，他有很多事情要忙。利威尔能做的只是训练好每一个士兵，为他们上战场做好充分的准备。他没有什么充分的把握去说服艾伦，他只是觉得自己上了前线的作用应该会比留在皇都大很多。</p><p>晚上在军营的床上，利威尔盯着手上缠着的绷带发愣。他今天一个人到街市去了，看见很多成双成对的恋人在挑选五颜六色的鲜花，这让他想起年少时，母亲也会在春天带他到集市去挑选花卉，或者去山上摘些野花，虽然时间过了那么久，母亲的模样已经模糊了，可这些事情，他却不曾忘记。</p><p>看着街上你侬我侬般恩爱的恋人们，利威尔想到艾伦和自己从来没有到过野外去散心，之前大半部分相处的时光都在城郊的木屋里面度过了。他突然觉得好笑，他们之间算是什么？要不是艾伦那顽石一般的执着，他们两根本不会走到今天。 </p><p>利威尔拨弄着手腕上的绷带，下面有着一小块擦伤后的红肿，着对于曾经纵横沙场的他来说简直是轻得不能再轻的伤了，类似的小伤，他身上曾遭受过无数，就连难以磨灭的大伤，他也挨过几次。</p><p>相比起街上那些细皮嫩肉，辗转承欢的男女们，像他这样的Omega，有哪个Alpha会喜欢？</p><p>除了艾伦。</p><p> </p><p>这天晚上，艾伦回到寝殿的时间已经不早了，前线战况不利时时揪着他的心，他整个人都被一种Alpha的戾气包围着，宫里的人都不敢惹他。</p><p>在屋外，一位侍女向他行礼，道：“利威尔训练官……在里面。”</p><p>艾伦一听，诧异了一秒，随即脸又黑了下来，冷冷道：“知道了，下去吧。”</p><p>艾伦推开大门，一眼就看见了躺在大床上的利威尔，他身上只穿一件薄薄的睡衣，下摆浅浅地盖到大腿一半，样子有点像那些曾经被送给自己侍寝或者暖床的Beta 男女，在过去，这些人无一例外都被艾伦赶了出去。</p><p>但是今天，艾伦知道利威尔深夜到这里肯定不是为了和他缠/绵。</p><p>艾伦一走近，利威尔就从床上起来了，看着艾伦。不过艾伦却没有走向他，甚至都没有认真地看过他一眼，便径直走向衣架，将自己身上繁重的衣物脱下，只是用背影对利威尔道说道：“你走吧。”</p><p>被下了驱逐令的利威尔依旧站在那里，无动于衷一般，定定的站在那，看着艾伦换上睡袍。</p><p>半晌，他开口道：“艾伦，让我带兵去前线吧。”</p><p>本来就被否决了，他居然还敢在艾伦面前重提此事，怒火已经在他的心底点燃，纵使他再纵容放任自己的Omega, 此刻他的心情也不足以使他温声细语地对对方。</p><p>艾伦走到利威尔面前，锋利的目光逼视着他，身高的差距染起重重的压迫感，他冷冷开口：“我已经说过了，不可能，出去！”</p><p>这意思再明显不过，没有人想要违抗国王的命令，更何况在国王的寝殿里。</p><p>这时，利威尔的目光突然由坚定变得柔软，那一闪而过的感情像是湖面的落叶一样在艾伦的心中泛开圈圈涟漪。上次这目光出现在利威尔脸上是十多年前，艾伦被他揍得满地找牙，灰尘扑扑地躺在湖边那大树旁挨饿时。利威尔悄悄走近，在他旁边坐下，扔给他一个夹着果酱的面包，笑着对他说：“吃吧”。</p><p>那时的目光也是温柔无比。</p><p> </p><p>突然间，利威尔双膝一松便直直地跪在艾伦面前，曾经那颗高傲的额头也半垂着，他两只手稳在艾伦的跨上，头凑近到他的胯下，嗅了嗅。</p><p>艾伦看着他的动作，惊讶得不行，甚至有些不明所以。</p><p>这时利威尔抬起头来，轻轻开口道：“我知道很多Omega都会帮Alpha做这个，你想的话，我也可以。”说着，他开始动手解开艾伦的裤子，动作极其笨拙，天知道，他之前和艾伦做的时候，两人的衣服基本上都是对方脱的。</p><p>反应过来后，艾伦瞬间就反握着他两只手腕制止了他，嘴巴颤抖着说：“怎么可以，我不准你这样！！！”，然后将他提起来坐在床上。</p><p>艾伦最怕的就是利威尔放下他那份高傲，那份自尊，委屈自己像一个普通的Omega一样，依附于一个Alpha。艾伦知道这样的话利威尔不会开心，不然他之前不会费心隐瞒自己的性别，他就是想要独立，自由地活着。利威尔不知道艾伦有多么喜欢他那份骄傲，坚强，潇洒，就像长着一双羽翼一样，不可禁锢。</p><p>“艾伦，别这样护着我，我可以做到的，以一个Omega的身份……”利威尔颤抖着闭上眼睛，“来取悦你。”</p><p>艾伦双臂抱紧了利威尔，一只手安抚一般地轻拂他的脊背，道：“不行，你发情期还没有到………”</p><p>利威尔自顾自开口道“我出身在一个小村庄，并不富裕，十二岁的时候被迫加入了帝国的军队，后来，我发现自己omega的身份，就极力隐瞒，不然在军队是绝对混不下去的。国王用家乡人威胁我，让我帮他执行任务，可是，那么重的税收，所有人根本承担不起…….我一想到我镇压的叛民是像我家乡的人一样的……我的心很难受…..”说着，他哽咽起来，身体也微微颤抖。</p><p>“别说了…….利威尔，”艾伦听着他这番自述心里有何尝不难受，想到他一辈子最珍视的人经历过那么残酷的人生，他就觉得是用刀在自己的心脏上挖肉。</p><p>“我的人生本来在前朝灭亡之后就不再有意义，我甚至是罪该万死，无时无刻不想终结自己的生命…….可是我遇见了你，虽然我过去狠恨你，但还是感谢你，给了我新的生活…….新的生命…..”眼泪从利威尔的眼眶中涌出。</p><p>“别说了，我不想听你说这些。”艾伦全身颤抖着，用手捂住利威尔的嘴。</p><p>利威尔挣扎着，与他双目对视，湛蓝的眼光遇上金色的瞳仁，绝美的双唇轻启：“艾伦……谢谢你。”那个“谢”字还未出口，就被艾伦忍无可忍用双唇堵住。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔脱掉身上的睡衣，撑在艾伦身上，眼角的泪痕才干，双眼下就漫开淡淡的粉红，艾伦伸出一只手弯曲着食指亲昵地触着他的红晕，宠溺着给他无限的鼓励。</p><p>利威尔用两根手指摸索着探进自己的后面，里面并不紧致，他是有预先把自己准备好的。两指旋转开合，晶莹透明的液体顺流而下。看着这幅画面，艾伦的心比烛光还要火热，却只能尽自己的力量去抚慰对方的前面。</p><p>要让未发情的Omega接纳自己的尺寸并不容易，艾伦也极有耐心地等待着利威尔一步一步青涩地开拓一些自己未知的领域，毕竟他不想对方一直都是被动承受的，他想要看看对方主动向他索取是什么样子。</p><p>不知道动到了体内的哪个地方，利威尔闭上眼睛仰着头，嘴巴半张着，像是很舒服，又像是不满足。</p><p>看得艾伦下身又硬了一大圈。</p><p>三根手指抽出，利威尔已是满面潮红，看着艾伦的眼睛道：“唔…….我开始了…..”</p><p>没有哪个Alpha能够拒绝自己Omega如此盛情的邀请，尤其是自己被那双白皙的手扶着来到那甜蜜的入口时。</p><p>利威尔将腰果断一沉，自己便轻松接纳了艾伦那饱涨的地方，两人都舒适地叹了一口气。未到发情期的Omega比平时更加紧致，分泌的液体也很少，所以不容易动情，也需要小心。</p><p>他手掌撑在艾伦的小腹上，身体开始缓缓动作起来，像一艘小船一样在波浪中上下摇曳，拍打起清亮的水声。</p><p>利威尔喘息着，吟叫着，淡红色爬满他的全身，头向后仰，露出一段光洁的脖颈，沉沦在欢愉的海洋里。</p><p>艾伦呼吸粗重，哪里还忍得住，他撑起身体将利威尔猛地揽进怀里，这个角度让他进入了更深的秘境，惹得利威尔一声尖叫。他堵住对方的嘴，吮吸着就像要把对方榨干一样。</p><p>利威尔双臂搂着艾伦的脖子，断断续续地说道：“嗯……艾伦…让我带兵去….”</p><p>半天后艾伦才在亲吻的间隙中开口说道：“你要去，我和你一起。”</p><p>语毕，两人又是一片天昏地暗。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>经历了与他刀剑相向，生死相搏，艾伦从未想过有一天能和利威尔并肩而战。这一切在他披上战甲，看着利威尔背影后，变成了真实。铁血战衣，冰蓝双刃，与利威尔融为一体，他就像是被匠神打磨出的最锋利的剑一样，只要在战场上，便是所向披靡。</p><p>艾伦和利威尔带兵支援前线的时候大概是五月，经历了一个多月才到达前线，当时三笠带兵阻断了敌军前进的步伐，但也陷入了进退两难的僵局，需要极强的后援和补给。援军的到来的确给了前线士兵很大的鼓励，但是此时的战况不容许他们有任何懈怠，只有闪电般击退敌军，才能确保以后更大的胜利。</p><p>山地作战对于利威尔并不算陌生，再加上有守卫军的帮助，帝国军队比敌军更加熟悉当地地形。现在只是几个小镇陷落，离第二道城墙有一定距离，只要他们能够压缩掉敌军行动的空间，还是有可能胜利的。可如果不能在第一道城墙内歼灭所有敌军，第二道城墙后将是一马平川的原野，到那时，敌军倾巢而出，帝国就直接面临改朝换代的威胁。</p><p>艾伦封锁敌国商道直接扼杀了谈判的可能，收复失地的决心不变，一定要拼一个你死我活。</p><p>在利威尔到达后的第一场战役中，阵亡和受伤士兵的数量都有所减少，但并没有将敌军击退，只是笨拙地抗击着。</p><p>“一定要占领制高点，”利威尔在夜晚会议中说道“我们可以从山的后方夜袭，但是速度一定要快，要动用大部分的兵力速战速决。”</p><p>这个是所有将领都知道的事，即使利威尔的能力很强，夺下制高点后也仅仅只做到了将敌军的战线逼退了几十公里，损失的兵力也是不少的。</p><p>炎热的夏日使得作战和疗伤都变得艰难起来，有些时候医疗人员不够用，还需<br/>
要士兵们互相帮助，利威尔也常常拎着油灯去帮士兵包扎伤口，或者派送消炎药。</p><p>这天夜里，利威尔在帮一位青年士兵包扎的时候遇见了艾伦，他正巧也在视察伤兵们的情况，所有人看见国王来了都想站起来行礼，只不过被他拒绝了。利威尔只是看了他一眼，然后就专注在帮那为士兵肩头的伤口上药和缠绷带上。</p><p>“没想到您也会这个。”青年士兵看着利威尔，眼神充满惊讶。</p><p>“恩，以前受伤的时候也是自己包扎的。”利威尔平静地回答道。</p><p>“谢谢您。”士兵低着头，不敢看他，但是这句感谢确是由衷的。</p><p>他们都很尊重利威尔，尽管他曾是前朝的战俘，还是一个Omega。在这样的处境下，他在训练士兵的时候还能做到说一不二，把挑衅者全部都打得满地找牙，无法不让人钦佩。他和国王的关系也是士兵们都心照不宣的事，也正因为如此，很多追求者都只能放弃。</p><p>视察完所有士兵的情况后，艾伦站在利威尔旁边看他仔细包扎的动作，这几天他们都没有住在一起，甚至分隔甚远，两人的所有交谈都止于君臣之分，没有任何逾越的举动。让艾伦惊讶的是，明明这么有洁癖，在战场上他却能放下一切，对自己调教出的士兵负责。</p><p>这也是他另艾伦刮目相看的地方。</p><p>“你还要腹诽我多久？”利威尔说话的时候甚至没有抬头，天生的敏锐可以让他动用一切感官洞悉周围的任何事物。</p><p>在艾伦想好如何回答他前，利威尔已经开口说：“去瞭望台一趟吧。”</p><p>清凉的夜风吹拂着带走了白日的酷热，瞭望台上的旗帜微微飘动着，利威尔和艾伦站在一个风口处，凝视着前方微微发亮的军营和山间最远处的一片漆黑。</p><p>“到底还要多久才能结束……”艾伦双手撑在木栏上，仰头看着夜空。</p><p>利威尔看着他说道：“怎么了，这和你打的最惨重的一场仗相比不算什么。”</p><p>艾伦回过头，金色的瞳孔中散出一点温柔，就像他时刻微弯的嘴角。</p><p>“那时和现在不一样。”</p><p>“哦，怎么不一样？”利威尔问。</p><p>那时的艾伦率兵千万为的是夺下皇都，为的是得到利威尔。现在这一切都实现了，他要做的就是守护好千辛万苦的所得。</p><p>“我过去最珍视最想得到的东西已经在我眼前了，我只想这场战役早点结束，和他回家而已。”艾伦说。</p><p>利威尔搭话，静静站在一旁，夜风吹过的时候夹杂着一丝淡淡的草香，让他想起自己还在麦田小屋的时候。若前面不是一片军营，变成层层叠叠的梯田也是极美的。</p><p>半晌，利威尔才开口：“城墙不是同心圆。”</p><p>听了这话，艾伦愣了一愣才反应过来利威尔要他来这边是要和他说正事的。</p><p>“恩，西南方向的涌谷河道附近距离玛利亚之墙最近，同时也是最外面两道城墙相距最近的地方。”艾伦回答。</p><p>“而且涌谷河道离这里并不算远，我怕我们在这个方向的全力打击会使敌人出其不意的向薄弱之地进攻，那里的环境不明确，如果溃军在那里屯兵，再里应外合进攻的话……”利威尔说道。</p><p>“我倒是觉得他们的一部分往那个方向走了对我们是一件好事。”艾伦答。</p><p>“哦？”利威尔眼眶一亮，觉得艾伦话中暗藏玄机，“看来你早有准备了。”</p><p>艾伦对他一笑，说道：“光靠目前的两面夹击不足以让他们知难而退，如果能引诱他们进入涌谷河道的方向，让他们在另寻出路后大大受挫，就可以大大打击对方的士气。”</p><p>利威尔听他说完，眸子一闪，简单评论道：“还不赖。”</p><p>艾伦走到利威尔跟前，低头在他耳边说：“到时候我会给你一个惊喜。”</p><p>利威尔听了之后忍俊不禁道：“那我就拭目以待了。”</p><p>十一月的风已经有些凉了，南方好过北方一点，正午的时候也可以感受到山间的微微暖意。</p><p>三笠带兵从东南向进攻敌人攻占的城镇，利威尔则带兵南下与更大一波敌军正面交锋。从军队的数量上两边是势均力敌的，不过，利威尔所训练的军队质量高出很多。</p><p>飞箭如雨水般从山上嗖嗖落下，山下黑压压的是两边耸动的人群像是将要交汇在一起的两股水流，一方在相遇之前已经染上了一抹浓重的血色。紧接而来的是尖锐而密集的金属声，摩擦着炸开点点火花。</p><p>在敌人的锐气被弓箭杀去一半后，利威尔领着他所带领的骑兵将领奔腾着踏过万千尸体，马蹄碾压过无数人群，利剑如风，擦过敌人咽喉的时候崩裂出满目鲜红。这个手执双刃的男人，是双面开锋的利剑，一旦出鞘，便势必浩浩荡荡扫过对方的千军万马。</p><p>没过一周，三笠和利威尔的闪电进攻打得敌人溃不成军，将战线直接逼到了玛利亚之墙。正如艾伦所料，一批敌人在主力军节节败退后，往涌谷河道处进发。开始，为了引诱那批敌军深入，帝国军队按兵不动，假装成没有预料到的样子。</p><p>利威尔相信，下达这样的指令，艾伦一定有他的把握。</p><p>果然，报信的人说涌谷河道的那批敌军在峡谷中受到重创！山崖两边的巨石翻滚下来，将好多士兵都碾成了肉泥，然后山崖两边突然飞下好多士兵，腰上刷着绳索，一齐越下，又将地面的士兵杀了个片甲不留。</p><p>“这是特殊的作战部队吗？”有士兵问利威尔。</p><p>山崖…..</p><p>绳索……</p><p>飞跃…….</p><p>这个作战方式在利威尔看来是很熟悉的，跟他以前创立的一模一样。</p><p>难不成？</p><p>利威尔连忙问道：“他们穿着什么样的服装？”</p><p>派遣去通讯的士兵回想起来说道：“恩，好像是全黑色的贴身服装…….哦，对了！他们背后印着一双一银一蓝交叉在一起的翅膀！”</p><p>利威尔一听，惊讶了几秒钟，这个所谓的特殊作战部队不就是四年劳逸后被贬为庶民的利威尔班成员吗。 他就觉得艾伦不会那么轻易地浪费掉自己的那群老部下，就算不能直接和自己接触见面，艾伦也可以在私底下训练他们。</p><p>只不过，这小子连利威尔班的队服都好像没改呢。</p><p>利威尔无奈地笑了，道：“这的确是个惊喜，整装出发！”</p><p>“该去见见老朋友们了。”</p><p>在三面受重创之后，敌国果然在言语和指挥上面都示弱了很多，眼看着对方投降的时机就要到来了。</p><p>停战期间，利威尔在军营里见到了意气风发的利威尔班成员们，他们个个都参与了涌谷河道的战役，也是成攻的关键。</p><p>一见面，奥路欧就大喊着“将军！！”，冲过去抱利威尔，可惜还没走近，腹部就受重创，整个人飞起撞到墙上。</p><p>“一个二个胆子见长啊，那么快就有了新的靠山，看来没了我，你们也生龙活虎啊！”利威尔抱臂，站在一旁，眼里充满了戏谑。</p><p>众人先面面相觑地看了一眼，在静默一秒后，营帐内爆出一片笑声，温暖了即将步入寒冬的山林。</p><p> </p><p>十二月的时候，帝国已经呈上了降书，这预告着这一场抵御外敌战役的结束，前方的城镇均加强了守备，破损的城墙和房屋都得到了修缮。</p><p>傍晚的时候，不知不觉就下起了小雪，小巧的雪花轻如鸿羽，在落到地面上时化成一滴水露。</p><p>站在营帐入口的利威尔甲胄上面已经批了一层厚厚的加绒长袍，不知道现在皇都是什么样子了，是不是也是下起了小雪，家家户户开始生火炉，热甜酒，烤面包了？</p><p>艾伦又怎么样了……..</p><p>一个多月没见了，艾伦一直都在后方作战指挥部，把前方的都交给了自己最信任的手下。</p><p>那个人还有没有像他之前说的那样期待着战争的结束，期待着回皇都，期待着以后和自己的生活？还有没有偶尔想要抱着他入睡？还有没有在给自己写信，尽管他很忙而自己每天也能收到一封…….</p><p>利威尔发觉他突然有点想念艾伦了，想念他的温暖，想念他的触碰……</p><p>这应该就是Omega 对自己Alpha 的依赖吧。不过这种时候，利威尔竟然没有排斥自己心底的依赖想法，竟然也和艾伦一同期待得胜归朝的时刻。</p><p>他试探着伸手去触碰了一下空中飘散的雪花，接触之时，指尖一片刺骨的冰凉。 这是一种久违的寒冷，裹挟着最潮湿的风，将所有的恶念凝聚在小小的去壳里，看似纯白无暇，已经触碰，便可以体会到这冬夜的恶毒。</p><p>利威尔苍茫收回手指，出神中，不远处赶来的一个士兵正火急火燎，连滚带爬地奔向他，然后大喊道：“国王的营帐遇袭了！”</p><p>利威尔的心像是被冰锥贯穿了一样，极度的寒冷将他的身体冻得麻木。然而理性任不屈地指挥着几乎不听使唤的四肢，泪水在眼眶中集聚。他“嗖”地一下解开保暖外袍，拿上剑就一路狂奔到马前。</p><p>“还不随我救驾！”利威尔大吼道，紧接着飞身上马，头也不回地纵马消失在黑夜里。</p><p>此刻，他的心里近乎绝望地喊着：“艾伦，等我……”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>战马在深夜里狂奔着，鹅毛大雪缓缓落下，没多久就将利威尔外袍上的绒毛染了个雪白。他一头乌发间夹杂了飞扬的雪粒而后又被疾风吹散开来。</p>
<p>前路是看不见的黑暗，甚至可以闻到浓重的血腥，微微发亮的油灯晃晃悠悠，就像他那颗悬挂在悬崖边的心一样。</p>
<p>利威尔害怕极了，他很自责自己为什么没有把更多的兵力留在艾伦身边，为什么对于流散的残兵那么疏忽大意，为什么没有在作战结束之后第一秒就回到他身边。</p>
<p>这也头一次让他感到时间的可贵，他可以不在乎生命的轮回里下一秒谁又血溅三尺，可以不在乎历史更迭中他会沦落到世界的哪个黑暗的角落。</p>
<p>因为这些和艾伦相比，都微不足道。他一路上祈祷，希望自己能在关键的时候赶到，希望一切都不要太迟。</p>
<p>临近后方艾伦的营地时，一路上血迹斑斑，在苍白的雪地上更加瘆人了。利威尔和身后的士兵解决掉好几个零落的敌军。</p>
<p>终于遇见了一个重伤得浑身是血的士兵，马儿在一阵嘶鸣后被勒住，利威尔问到：“艾伦呢？！”</p>
<p>士兵挣扎口吐鲜血说道：“国王.....他...被敌军...团团围住，危.....” 还没说完他便咽气了。</p>
<p>利威尔猛地一挥马鞭，用更快的速度朝那个方向赶去。他满眼血红，疯狂疾驰，像发疯了一样，飞越过无数交叉相叠不分敌我的尸首，仇恨像烈火一样在他身上燃烧开来，让战场染上地狱般的颜色。</p>
<p>他已经封闭了自己所有感官，靠着身体深处源源不断冒出的热流支配着搅碎所有敌人的骨肉，直到他在七零八落的营帐中间看见那个熟悉的身影。</p>
<p>艾伦被六七个全副武装的敌军包围着，他的胸口已经中了箭伤，鲜红的血液不断从伤口涌出，不知道他身上有没有其他伤，但是情况绝对不容乐观。敌人从各个方向不断地对他发起进攻，其他的护卫都在忙着抵御更多的敌军，完全无法保护国王。</p>
<p>局势已经危机到艾伦不得不调配自己强大的Alpha气息来震慑住敌人的气势，扰乱别人的感官，当他劈碎一个又一个敌人的时候，新的又会从暗处涌现给他致命一击。</p>
<p>当艾伦筋疲力尽，就快要拿不起手上的重剑时，利威尔的马飞驰过去将一个敌人撞飞。他飞速跳下马，一手一剑重重抹过两个敌人的喉咙，滚烫的血液融化剑上的冰雪。</p>
<p>“咳”艾伦咳出一口鲜血，对身前的背影露出一个虚弱的微笑：“你来的好及时…..”</p>
<p>这句既像嘲讽，又像肯定的话给了利威尔更多的鼓励，他一点没回头，冷冷地注视着面前包围成圈，想要伺机而动又充满畏惧的敌人，对身后的人开口道：“闭嘴吧。”</p>
<p>利威尔飞速腾起，在半空中以迅雷不及掩耳的速度双刃飞旋削下两个人的脑袋，他就像飞翔在夜空中的苍鹰一样，敏锐迅捷，一击毙命。艾伦则用重剑压制了利威尔身后的敌人，两人背后靠在一起时发出重重的闷响，这是将生命交托给对方的重量。</p>
<p>两人的战斗没有持续多久，利威尔所带领的援军就已经赶到，当即斩杀了大批偷袭国王营帐的敌人。</p>
<p>危险一解除，利威尔当即就转身拉着艾伦查看伤势，艾伦体力不支弱弱地倒进他的怀里，嘴角上挂着苍白无比的微笑，此刻看起来就像末日的暖阳一样。</p>
<p>“利威尔…….我好疼….好冷…”艾伦躺在利威尔腿上，手指拽着他被鲜血染得鲜红的衣襟。</p>
<p>“好, 我知道了。忍一忍，别睡着，和我说说话。”利威尔眼里目光如水，落在艾伦那张英俊的脸上，俯下身去狠狠地抱着艾伦，又怕压疼他的伤口。</p>
<p>“让你犯险救我…..我真的不是一个合格的Alpha……”艾伦断断续续地说道，口中喝出的白雾几乎蒙住利威尔的双眼，将它们熏得湿润。</p>
<p>“不….不……你当然是一个合格的Alpha，还是我最爱的Alpha！”利威尔几乎声嘶力竭地吼出这句话，颤抖的双臂尤恐不能给对方足够的温暖。</p>
<p>“太好了…..那真是我…此生最大的…..荣幸。”艾伦剧烈地咳嗽着，面容暗淡无比，就像枯木一样</p>
<p>说完，他便晕在了利威尔的怀里。</p>
<p>利威尔搂着他冰冷的身体，任由白雪将两人就地深埋，当这个世界都陷入最长久的睡眠时，他们两个也永远在一起。</p>
<p>漫长的落雪最终在黎明将至的时候渐渐停歇下来。</p>
<p>此刻，营帐外的积雪已经漫过了小腿，世界在白雪中仿佛又被净化成了一尘不染的像样子。鲜血，生命……都可以在顷刻间被掩埋得不留痕迹，一生的荣耀辉煌在时间的长河里是沧海一粟，不值一提。</p>
<p>冬日的阳光却给了一个时间倒带的机会，白雪融化后，大战后的破败和血腥，立马又浮现在所有人眼前。</p>
<p>不少士兵开始处理营地的积雪，还有尸体，不让他们再阻塞运送物资的道路，能用的兵器被拾起保存起来，一些士兵开始修复破损的帐篷，还有一些在为大家派送食物和饮水。</p>
<p>利威尔靠在营帐门前，看着面前人来人往，却完全没有心情去关心这一切。之前被利威尔包扎伤口的那位士兵走到他跟前，低声涩哑地开口道：“长官…….您去检查一下有没有受伤吧……不行的话，能休息一下也是好的……”</p>
<p>利威尔抬起那双失了颜色的眸子，满眼倦意地看着眼前的人，有气无力道：“不用，下去吧…….”</p>
<p>“长官…….您一定要保重身体，或许……或许您休息了之后，国王他就度过危险醒过来了！”那位士兵苦涩地安慰道。</p>
<p>利威尔又看了他一眼。

是啊……</p>
<p>艾伦，他现在还没有醒，那么久了，为什么还没有醒，不行，我要去陪着他！</p>
<p>利威尔走神一般地在嘴里细细念着，当身体作出反应准备踏进帐篷查看艾伦状况的时候，脚一软就跪了下去，然后被那个士兵拉了起来，带进了隔壁的帐篷。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“您现在还不能进陛下的帐篷，您忘了许多医生还在为他手术吗？”那士兵让利威尔在暖炉前坐下。</p>
<p>然后，他跪在利威尔的脚边帮他褪下了被冰雪封了一层的靴子。</p>
<p>利威尔没有阻止他，他的大脑里完全被艾伦的安危占满，不能腾出位子思考别的。</p>
<p>士兵将他冻得发僵的双腿放在暖炉旁干净的毛毯上，心疼道：“您的双腿都冻僵了，赶紧把盔甲脱掉，暖暖身子吧，我先出去了。”</p>
<p>说完，他拿起自己刚刚领到的新毯子，轻轻放在利威尔的手上，就走出了营帐。</p>
<p>突如其来的放松和温暖酝酿着浓厚的倦意，一天没合眼后利威尔终于忍不住睡了过去。</p>
<p>幸运的是，等待他醒来的是好消息。</p>
<p>艾伦已经度过了危险，胸口的箭伤避开了重要脏器，加上厚实的肌肉，顺利将箭头取出后就已经没有太大的问题。除此之外，他腰腹上还有一道长长的刀口，不深，但是也导致失血。身体其他地方也有零散的外伤和骨折。</p>
<p>在这样的伤势下能够活命也是一个奇迹。</p>
<p>医生们都把艾伦从鬼门关走出来归功于他强大的Alpha自愈能力，这使得他可以在关键时刻熬过很多对常人来说致命的伤。</p>
<p>等到艾伦真正苏醒，则是五天过后的事了，那时候相当大一部分的兵力都回到了国王的营地。</p>
<p>正当侍者在为艾伦一些流质食物的时候，利威尔撩开了艾伦营帐的帘子。</p>
<p>那是他近一周以来第一次进艾伦的帐篷。</p>
<p>四目相对下，周遭的一切都静谧无声，空气中像是缺乏氧气一样令人难以呼吸， 几天不见，那人那张熟悉而又陌生的脸却让自己如鲠在喉，不得进退。</p>
<p>“退下吧。”利威尔克制着说道。</p>
<p>当侍者出去的那一瞬间，他终于忍无可忍，大步冲向前去狠狠地吻住了艾伦的双唇。</p>
<p>那双唇像过去一样柔软温暖，只是失去了原本的颜色。激动，迫切使得他毫无技巧地撬开对方的牙冠，找到那栖息着的舌头时，利威尔终于放慢节奏慢慢用自己的去卷起对方的舔舐起来，就像一只小猫一样，用自己最炙热的爱意去小心翼翼地为爱人疗伤。</p>
<p>辗转反侧，唇舌缠绵之际，利威尔的泪水不争气地落下，浸湿了两人的脸。艾伦毫不在意，没有停止接吻，却想用手去擦拭爱人那湿润的俊美的脸。</p>
<p>手臂刚刚抬起，便被利威尔压下，他在间隙低喘说道：“别…….”他满脸疼惜地看着艾伦：“别动，你的伤还没好…….”</p>
<p>艾伦半躺在靠垫上静静地看着利威尔，笑容迷人：“看着你，我感觉不到痛了。”</p>
<p>听了这话，利威尔的脸有些发烫，他匆忙地端起旁边的食碗，掩饰说道：“吃东西吧。”</p>
<p>才刚刚喂了一口，利威尔就受不了艾伦那上下打量的目光，问道：“看着我干嘛？”</p>
<p>艾伦回答：“你受伤了吗？去医生那里看了吗？”</p>
<p>利威尔搅弄着碗里的流质食物，低着头“嗯”了一声。</p>
<p>艾伦却不以为然，他伸出一只手摸到利威尔的下巴，抬起来让对方看着自己。他眉头微蹙，半怒半笑，放出狠话：“撒谎的话是会被我发现的哦！”</p>
<p>利威尔忍俊，又塞了他一口食物，没有正面回应他的威胁。艾伦收紧了手指，继续道：“喂我吃完就去医生那里，我想，你应该不想让我用别的方式给你检查身体吧？”</p>
<p>利威尔终于忍不住，拍开了艾伦在自己脸上作乱的手，恨了他一眼，然后道：“知道了！”</p>
<p>惹得艾伦在憋笑的时候又因扯到腹部的伤口而嚎了半天。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾伦醒来以后，所有战将悬着的心也慢慢落回了原处。</p><p>南方敌国诈降而袭击国王的事受到了周围邻邦的谴责，这就给了艾伦一个借口推翻敌国的掌权者，然后扶植一个倾向自己的人当国王，亦或是直接推翻对方政/权，扩大目前的版图。</p><p>考虑再三，艾伦和他的谋臣们还是选择了第一条道路。</p><p>不久之后，部分军队一举南下，越过玛利亚城墙直逼对方的都城，在谈判和威逼下，现任国王被迫下台。</p><p>玛利亚之墙内，格兰特镇。</p><p>圣诞将至，暗红色石砖堆砌的道路两旁彩灯通明，各式各样的小商铺，卖的全是镇上居民们为圣诞节准备的手工制品，还有现做的各种美食。</p><p>艾伦和利威尔走在这样的街道上，内心深处的怀念和回忆被勾起。两人生命的大半的时间都在皇都高墙后和血腥战场上度过。这些风景让利威尔回想起自己小时候生日，白天在外面混过一阵后，回到家中，妈妈会为自己烤新鲜的蛋糕，准备一年中最丰盛的食物。</p><p>而艾伦作为一个童年全部在深宫度过的小王子，长大了看见这些东西自然觉得无比新奇。两个人好不容可以打扮成普通人的样子心情愉悦地逛逛街。</p><p>走过一家卖圣诞新装的店铺，木门上面挂着一个用树枝编成的花环，用各种颜色不同的布装饰着，花环顶部还写着欢迎的字样。他们两人在窗口处看见门内的墙上挂着各式各样的礼服和正装，艾伦便推开门走了进去。</p><p>店主是一位三十左右的Beta妇女，看见两个英俊潇洒的帅哥进门，自然是颇有礼貌地上前迎接，两人紧握的双手宣告着互相的所属。<br/>
利威尔以为艾伦只是想随便看看，也没有在意，直到对方开始认认真真地为自己挑选起衣服来时。</p><p>店主看见客人如此热情，便走到艾伦旁边问：“您是要为这位Omega先生挑选礼服吗？”</p><p>艾伦看了她一眼，应声道：“恩”</p><p>这时利威尔瞪了艾伦一眼。其实两人各种衣服都是皇宫提供的，无论是平常日子还是节日庆典，根本不缺任何衣物。</p><p>艾伦的指间停留在一身淡蓝色礼服上，里面是素白色刺有金色花纹的内衬，外面是一个长而紧身的淡蓝色外袍，由腰间一抹淡黄色束带收紧，下身是一条宽大的可以塞进长靴的丝绸长裤。</p><p>艾伦觉得这样的蓝色一定和利威尔瞳孔的颜色很搭。</p><p>刚把那件礼服拿起来放在桌上，店主便拿着一件长长的淡粉色看不出来是连身裙还是套装的服饰从库房走了出来。</p><p>她介绍说这是今年小镇上男女Omega都很喜欢的服饰，外面一层撑起来可以做裙子，放下来，再加一条裤子就是普通的套装。胸前是交叉式的两条白色缎带像极了女人的束胸，不过男性穿起来也不会显得夸张。还说，如果他们两个购买的话，她不介意把一顶遮阳帽和一双白色的过膝长袜作为赠品。</p><p>店主酣畅淋漓地说完这一切后，把这一身套装比在了利威尔的身前。不出意外地收到了利威尔的毫不遮掩的厌恶和杀意。</p><p>好在艾伦慧眼看出了气氛的变化，在惨剧发生之前阻止了她。</p><p>艾伦笑道：“好了，我两件都要了。”</p><p>利威尔顶着一张比乌云还黑的脸，双眼微咪。错愕地看着艾伦：“哈？”</p><p>出了服装店，他们走到了一条卖各种圣诞小吃的街。天气有些冷，利威尔有些担心艾伦那尚未痊愈的伤，可看着艾伦激动的样子，也不忍心叫他赶快回去，只能任由艾伦拉着自己到处闲逛。</p><p>艾伦的脚步停留在了一家卖米糕布丁的店前。</p><p>一口大铁锅在柴火上烧得正旺，里面是热气腾腾米糕，用铁勺下去一舀，还是黏黏的糊状。</p><p>艾伦热情地介绍到这是他们以前所在的南方特有的圣诞小吃，是用米饭加牛奶加糖制作而成的，十分美味。当年自己难得被叔父带出宫吃了一次，就几乎记了一辈子。</p><p>利威尔的家乡没有这样的食物，当他看着艾伦买下两碗后，心里难免有一丝不信任的恐惧。</p><p>“要肉桂粉还是樱桃酱的？”艾伦像一条巨型犬一样，捧着两个碗问。</p><p>“呃……随你。”利威尔一脸嫌弃。</p><p>艾伦笑着一样要了一碗，乘其不备地塞了利威尔一大口。</p><p>暴怒之前，利威尔尝到了口中充满奶香的柔软，樱桃酱微酸，正好带走了一丝过头的甜腻，米糕是外面柔软里面有一点硬芯的，糯糯的感觉……..好像味道的确不错？</p><p>艾伦看着利威尔脸上千变万化，细细品味的表情哈哈笑了起来，自己也舀了一大勺吃，超级自然地反复用拇指拂过利威尔唇上粘到的一点米糕送进自己嘴里，好像在吃什么不可多得的山珍海味一样。</p><p>利威尔咽下米糕，在一旁看着艾伦的样子哭笑不得。</p><p>夜晚降临的时候，街市更加热闹了，不知不觉空中落下了一片片的雪花。</p><p>两人吃过了晚饭，艾伦便提议在镇上住一晚再回去。他们选择了一个山坡上的旅店，从房间的窗外望去正好可以看见小镇的万家灯火和热闹非凡，落雪覆盖了整个旅店的花园，从二楼望出去，可以看见几个小孩子在花园里堆雪人，打雪仗。</p><p>即便如此，他们两个一进去就躺在了房间的大床上。走了一天，他们实在是太累了。</p><p>利威尔躺在床上问艾伦：“为什么买下那些衣服，我也不会穿。”</p><p>艾伦转过头面对着他，对方的嘴唇靠近自己鼻尖的位置，一张一合吐出的热气温暖着自己被冻得发红的鼻尖。</p><p>“可是我想看你穿，蓝色那件就平时上街穿，粉色那件就…….”艾伦不怀好意地笑了笑。</p><p>“就什么？”利威尔躺在比他高一点的位置，俯视下来带着他惯有的冰冷。</p><p>艾伦看着他的幽蓝深邃的眸子，嘴角勾起：“我叫你穿的时候，你再穿。”</p><p> </p><p>“啧，”利威尔双眼眯着，散发出危险信号，语气也不快起来：“小子，你不要得寸进尺。”</p><p>“这个圣诞礼物你不喜欢吗？”艾伦玩笑道。</p><p>“切，不喜欢，”利威尔将目光转向别处，又补充了一句：“这是最糟糕的一个了。”</p><p>“利威尔……”艾伦看着他，一边仰着头，又试图将自己的身体往上移，为的是亲到对方的双唇。不小心扯到了伤口，他发出“嘶”的一声，依旧向利威尔的方向移动。</p><p>可是利威尔铁了心不理他，谁叫他对自己出言不逊，妄想着自己会穿什么乱七八糟的衣服。所以，每当艾伦的唇要碰上他的时，他就毫不留情地将头转到另一边。</p><p>艾伦嘴唇都痛得发白了又气得咬牙：“利威尔训练官，你这是在折磨伤员。”</p><p>终于，艾伦起身，飞快地压住想要逃走的利威尔，将唇轻轻地印在他额头上。</p><p>利威尔推开他：“我给你上药吧，伤口是不是又裂开了？”</p><p>艾伦却不起来，他一只手抚上对方的脸，喃喃道：“我的药不就是你吗？”</p><p>窗外是远离喧嚣的静谧，屋内是热情火热的旖旎。</p><p>二三月份正是凛冬过去，暖春将至的时节。</p><p>城墙的修缮已经完成了，附近城墙的兵力粮草供应也提高了几个等级，士兵们已经在整理行囊为回到王都做准备。</p><p>初春时节真是百废待兴的时候，每个人都对新的一年干劲十足准备充分，但是利威尔却没有。</p><p>因为他不是很舒服。</p><p>从没体验过的春困折磨着他，每天不是睡个天昏地暗就是无精打采地呆在营地，有时候竟连食欲都没有，整个人像是巨大挫折碾压过一般。当年自己在战场上受伤的时候都从来没有这么难熬过。</p><p>艾伦也有很多政务要处理，并不能天天陪着他，更何况他们现在根本就不住在同一个帐篷里，难免对他的情况了解得较少。</p><p> </p><p>利威尔一开始以为是因为自己被标记过的身体，在恶劣的前线还有恶战的消耗下出了一点小毛病，只需要养一养就好了。可是和艾伦吃晚饭的一天夜里他彻底地否定了这个想法。</p><p>难得能够一起吃晚饭，艾伦让厨房做了很多镇上居民送的食材，甚至还难得准许利威尔喝一点酒。要知道，在以前，他是绝对不允许利威尔喝这种酒精浓度高的东西的。</p><p>可惜，酒还没尝到一口，刚刚吃下一块薯蓉，利威尔就飞跑出营帐在树林边上干呕起来。艾伦显然是吓坏了，拎着厚厚的外袍就跑出去追他。</p><p>利威尔呕得眼眶都挤出泪水来，艾伦心疼地把他搂进怀里，问他这种情况持续多久了。利威尔摇摇头不回答。</p><p>艾伦只能不管不顾地抱着他大步冲向医生的帐篷。</p><p>让利威尔平静下来后，医生给他的身体做了基本的检查。最后艾伦得到让他难以置信，又欢快无比的消息。</p><p>他的Omega怀孕了。</p><p> </p><p>国王的Omega怀孕的消息顷刻间在军队城镇里传开。</p><p>此时，没有谁能够再把利威尔当成和他们出生入死的战友或是以一挡百的长官，因为没人敢拿未来帝国继承人的生命去冒险。</p><p>艾伦在短暂的大脑空白和欣喜若狂后充分地发挥了他雄性的护家本能，连夜就将利威尔和他营帐中的必须品搬到了自己的大营，再派兵去围了个里三层外三层。<br/>
利威尔端坐在自己大床上时，艾伦说话的时候双唇还有着无法抑制的哆嗦。</p><p>上一次这种溢出心脏的快乐和激动发生在四年前，他确认自己真真切切地得到利威尔身心的时候。</p><p>艾伦半跪在床边，捧着他的双手亲了无数遍，接着是脸颊和额头，像是得到了最珍贵的甜点却又不敢下口的孩子，嘴里念叨着：“利威尔，我们有孩子了。”</p><p>看着艾伦，利威尔的内心却充满了想要逃避的惊慌失措。</p><p>怀孕…….</p><p>生子…….</p><p>这些是他从未想过会发生在自己身上的事。他本以为持久的征战和流逝的岁月已经将自己的生育能力摧毁殆尽，自己也不必像众多Omega一样不得不分出精神去生儿育女，照顾家庭。他长年都把自己当成是一个Alpha 来对待，所以从来没有期望过自己哪一天也会怀上孩子。</p><p>现在他明白了，艾伦其实是很想和他有一个孩子的，尽管以前对方很少提起，现在爆发出的感情足够说明一切。</p><p>他不清楚孩子在艾伦的心中到底占多大的分量，只知道突然降临的孩子占据了自己心中大半部分的焦虑。</p><p>半天后，利威尔才拉起艾伦，淡淡地开口道：“我想睡了。”</p><p> </p><p>三月底的时候，军队正式撤回王都。</p><p>几乎所有的军人都骑战马，只有利威尔被勒令要坐在马车里。</p><p>利威尔郁闷极了，觉得自己就像是一只待产的母鹅一样，坐的地方垫满了一个又一个椭圆形的软垫。而他旁边正坐着一个公鹅，时不时地偷偷瞥自己的肚子，然后在心中满足地傻乐半天。</p><p>准爸爸的心情利威尔琢磨不透，有时候他实在看不过去，就会忍不住踹一脚，将艾伦拉回现实。</p><p>利威尔将头枕在艾伦的大腿上入睡，呼吸声舒缓而轻不可闻，Omega的气味随着孕期的变化而慢慢减弱。现在利威尔的气息已经被掩盖得差不多了，只能嗅到身上衣物洗过后的清香。</p><p>他长长的睫毛在眼睑处投下一小块阴影，微微颤动了一两下后，湖水般清凉的颜色便浮现在自己眼前。</p><p>“你醒了？”艾伦问。</p><p>“你这样看着我，我没办法不醒。”利威尔闷闷答道。</p><p>“我有件事想跟你说。”艾伦将利威尔扶起来坐好。</p><p>利威尔拿起旁边的外套披在自己身上，没有答话，也没有看他。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道的，”艾伦停顿了一下，“帝国不可能永远没有王后……”</p><p> </p><p>“呵，”利威尔发出了一声尖锐的笑，又问：“有看中的女人了吗？”</p><p>“利威尔”艾伦严肃起来，音调也拔高了一些：“成为王后不会影响你现在的职务。”</p><p>“可我是个男人，永远别指望我做一个女人分内的事！”利威尔激烈地回应道。</p><p>他有些想笑，本来身为国王Omega的身份在军队里面就是特例了，他不想在自己本来就不短的头衔上再加“王后”二字。他感激艾伦能准许他在军队中担任职务，但是怀孕和加冕为后则是他想都没有想过的事情，就像给沉睡的人当头两棒一样。</p><p>“我知道你一时间可能难以接受，但别在用这种抵触的情绪对我，这样对孩子也不好。”艾伦站起来，想要给他讲清道理。</p><p>利威尔心灰意冷，现在艾伦都会用孩子来要挟自己了。</p><p>车里的争吵声音很大，但是军队里没人敢去打扰，直到他们从大门进入了第二道城墙两人，艾伦才感到马车突然停顿下来。艾伦沉着脸撩开帘子听士兵禀报说什么区的长官来接待国王下榻，他才从争吵中回过神来。</p><p>艾伦冷冷地打发了士兵，深吸一口气，才将音调降低下来缓缓说道：“我只是想找你商量。”</p><p>利威尔在心中冷笑，“可你根本没有给我留下一点选择的余地！”他感觉自己说话的时候声音都是颤抖的，泪水在眼眶中来回打转。</p><p>艾伦下车的脚步停了，可是他没有回头。</p><p>“你答应的话，这就是商量，你不答应的话，这就是命令。”</p><p>连绵不断的雨水加重了空气中的湿气，利威尔感到严重的不适。他现在呕得没那么厉害了，可是全身的骨头像是生锈了一样，多动几下就有严重的酸疼。自己的胸部也变得敏感，胀痛。</p><p>利威尔的心情糟糕到了极致，比在战场上受皮肉伤还要难受很多。</p><p>艾伦同样也没有好到哪去，两人之间的标记导致了利威尔的不悦也直接地影响了艾伦的心情。艾伦很困惑，对利威尔那些无中生有的不悦和忧郁感到莫名其妙，他始终不能理解对方心底的症结在哪里。</p><p>吵架以后利威尔不想和艾伦住一间屋子。每天都有医生来为他的身体做检查，结果都是期望他能够保持愉快的心情并且和自己的Alpha 呆在一起，好让对方的信息素保证胎儿的稳定。可这两个是悖论，利威如果想要开心一点就不能和艾伦呆在一起。</p><p>于是，他们两个就像是新婚的小夫妻一样在彼此怄气，有默契地将对方置之不理，除了在面见各个地方长官的时候，两人会明地里做做样子，然后再背地里互相置气，谁都不愿意做最先妥协的那个。直到医生告诉艾伦，利威尔真的需要艾伦日夜的陪伴才能最大程度地保证利威尔和孩子的健康。这一刻，艾伦真的急了，他没有想到自己这样做会给孩子甚至是他最珍爱的利威尔如此大的伤害。</p><p>那天晚上，他不管不顾地在深夜推开利威尔的房门，爬上他的床然后用力地从背后将对方搂进自己的怀里。</p><p>利威尔一惊，挣扎了两下，没挣脱，还是让他搂着了。没过多久，他就感受到了肩膀上有一小块湿润。</p><p>艾伦释放出自己Alpha的信息素，像柔软温和的毛毯一样，将利威尔紧紧裹住，他窝着对方的一只手，掌心轻柔地滑过对方的指节，就像是要抚平锋锐的棱角和凸起的伤口一样。</p><p>没有激烈的接吻，没有漫长的耳鬓厮磨，仅仅是依偎在一起就足够给对方一宿安眠。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>阳光穿过五彩的玻璃落在洁白的被褥上时是琉璃般的颜色。</p><p>利威尔在满足地睡醒时已接近中午，他最先感受到的是护在自己下腹的手掌，和耳边低沉的呼吸声。在回忆了半分钟后，他无奈地转头面对了沉睡的艾伦。</p><p>时光退去了他脸上的稚气和莽撞，同样的肤色，同样的轮廓，却和当年攻陷王都的那个二十出头的孩子不一样了。即使样貌不变，他那颗心也会成长。七年以来，利威尔把艾伦变化的原因归结于对方一国之君的身份，常常忽略了自己在对方人生中的重要性。</p><p>就算对方不断地用行动，用言语，毫不掩饰地表达了对他的爱慕和珍惜。利威尔有时不能分辨这是出于一个帝王的骄傲还是自己真情的言表。激动过后往往都是漫长的迷茫与困顿。</p><p>失神中，利威尔没有发觉艾伦已经醒了。</p><p>艾伦那双金色的眸子静静地注视着利威尔眼中变幻莫测的情愫，像一本写满了悲欢离合的书，自己的每一句话都会在某一页上盖上难以磨灭的印章，而他当然希望故事能永远停在彼此最欢喜的那一章。</p><p>等到利威尔回过神来时，艾伦已经注视了他好久。他有些慌乱地收回目光，准备起身，却被艾伦拉住了手腕。</p><p>“你知道你孕期信息素不稳定吗？”艾伦看着他，“这不仅会影响你的心情，还会影响我的。”</p><p>利威尔没有回答。</p><p>艾伦声音突然带有一些自责：“而我从来没有一点做父亲的经验，对你说的那些话不是我真正的意图…..对不起，最终还是伤害了你。你知道的，我从没敢期望能和你有一个孩子”艾伦的手落到利威尔的小腹：“他是上天给我的惊喜，可是，利威尔…….有没有孩子，我都会一如既往地爱你。”</p><p>利威尔猛地缩回了手，突如其来的告白让他不知如何回应，他不敢看艾伦的眼睛，他知道一旦看着他，自己内心最后一道防线就会立即崩塌，就会立刻答应艾伦一切的事。</p><p>“利威尔……加冕的事等你生了孩子再决定，好吗？”艾伦试探着小心翼翼地看着对方的眼睛。当利威尔回望他时，目光不再闪躲反而变得细腻温柔起来。这就是他的Omega，在需要的时候像利剑一样令人胆寒，在自己身边时却胜过世间一切温柔。</p><p>利威尔额头抵上艾伦的，用鼻尖在对方的鼻尖上左右来回摩挲，并说：“艾伦，我也爱你。”</p><p> </p><p>火红的夕阳渲染了皇都上的整片天空，与多年前不同，血色苍穹下不是寸草不生的肃杀而是温暖祥和的安宁。高高的皇城上站着两个人，一个身着帝王之袍，头戴宝石皇冠，那金色正如他的双瞳，璀璨华丽；另一个人身着轻薄铠甲，腰配冰蓝双剑，蓝色也是他瞳孔的颜色，透亮清澈。</p><p>当然，城墙的凸起边缘遮挡住了他们紧握的双手，合二为一，十指相扣。</p><p>在未来，他们将有无数的白天可以去到帝国的任意一处欣赏绝美的风景，将有无数的夜晚可以在城墙上相拥，畅饮。前半生的时光里，他们或许彼此怨恨，誓不两立，好在他们还有后半生可以用来与对方倾诉爱语，灵肉合一。</p><p>太阳落山后，黑暗再一次覆盖了大地，可他们不会担心，因为第二天照耀着整个帝国的，又将是一轮火红的骄阳。</p><p>----正文完----</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 【番外】四季</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01 春</p>
<p>酷寒已经过去，山林间再也没有一点白雪的痕迹，树枝的分叉上甚至出现了点点新绿，山间的盆地中间或也能看见云雾消散的晴朗天气。</p>
<p>即使这样，帝国南方的那一份湿冷却像锁进了骨髓一样，需要更长久的温暖才能消散。</p>
<p>利威尔拉紧了身上厚重的裘衣，从帝王的帐篷里走了出来，走向了外面正在清点物资的官员。</p>
<p>“利威尔训练官……”官员看着他，欲言又止，却还是小心翼翼地询问：“您想要视察物资的状况吗？”</p>
<p>利威尔眼里波澜不惊，口中只留下一句：“不，随便走走。”说完，他便向更远的帐篷走去。</p>
<p>直到他走远了，刚刚在点查物资的官员才松了一口气，面面相觑了半秒又继续手头的工作了。</p>
<p>自从利威尔怀孕的消息传开之后，整个军营的气氛发生了彻头彻尾的变化，一方面，全体士兵都为英明神武的国王后继有人感到高兴，另一方面，他们也为如何对待曾经称兄道弟仰慕无比的Omega而感到困扰。</p>
<p>利威尔将会是帝国的王后。这只是一个尚未发生的事实，其实他在被艾伦标记的那一刻就已经是了，只不过一直缺乏一个名义。了解利威尔之后，军队才发现他是一个多么强大，多么睿智的战士，外表冷若坚冰，在所有人都以为自己会被扎得体无完肤的时候，却表现出心底那份令人折服的温柔。所以，利威尔可以和士兵们以兄弟相称，共同进退。</p>
<p>他们可以感受到昔日长官兼伙伴一直在走远，尤其是在艾伦各种命令将利威尔慢慢从军队事务中分离的时候。</p>
<p>而这些利威尔又何尝不知道呢。</p>
<p>“你不能这么把我架空。”高傲的Omega锐气即使在怀孕的时候也未减少分毫，尤其是躺在床上理直气壮质问自己Alpha的时候。</p>
<p>“利威尔，你怀孕了。”艾伦放下手中的书籍，目光温柔看向对方。</p>
<p>“是，可是我没有残疾，我能做的也有很多。”利威尔有些生气，艾伦的态度是他觉得自己是失礼的那个。</p>
<p>“利威尔，目前军中的事情大都需要体力劳动，你这段时间必须做些轻松的事。”艾伦握着利威尔的手臂，温暖隔着薄薄的衣服如丝缕般传来。</p>
<p>“那你告诉我什么事情轻松？”利威尔问。</p>
<p>“恩，不如处理一点政务和大臣们讨论一下议题。”艾伦不假思索地回答，因为他料想利威尔会因这些无聊的政治而退避回绝。</p>
<p>“好啊，那就这样决定了。”利威尔嘴角一弯。</p>
<p>艾伦一惊，好像事情没有像他预料的方向发展。</p>
<p>“我收到消息说韩吉研究出了清除标记的试剂，我想如果这个试剂可以广泛生产，那么将会解决所有战争中丧偶的Omega或者Alpha的痛苦，让他们可以与别人结合，开始新的生活。”利威尔说。</p>
<p>艾伦面对着利威尔静静地听着，油灯将他黑色的头发渡上一层金色，将他每一个细微的表情都加上了高清慢镜头。</p>
<p>“可这也可能增加离婚概率，让一些不负责的Omega或Alpha将婚姻当做儿戏，他们给予他人的伤害或许并不比丧偶好到哪儿去。”艾伦道。</p>
<p>“那至少可以把这件事当做议题，陛下。”利威尔加重了“陛下”二字。政务的决定权在对方手里，自己本没有参言的基础。</p>
<p>“我可以答应你，”艾伦起身将油灯熄灭，被褥掀开时，无孔不入的冷风激得他不禁往床褥深处躲了躲，帐篷陷入一片黑暗后，艾伦的声音又在耳边响起：“在你拥有合适的身份之后。”</p>
<p>利威尔没有来得及思考他口中的“合适的身份”指的是什么，便坠入梦中，他没有料到的是，这件未即时问明的问题却成为了两人争吵的导火索。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>02 夏</p>
<p>回王都的路上，可怜的行军队伍不知道经历了多少次国王和自己Omega的争吵，这绝对比白天烈日当头，夜里电闪雷鸣的天气更令人发疯。获胜的骄傲和湿热的慵懒折磨着一大批军人，将他们的步伐不断拖慢。</p>
<p>利威尔绝不相信艾伦将其封后的决定是一个善意的邀请。在他眼里，这是艾伦想要折断自己羽翼将他永远封锁在王宫的借口。不需要别人提醒自己当初艾伦得到自己的方式，利威尔也绝对相信为达到目的国王什么手段都使得出来，什么谎话都编的下去。</p>
<p>当然利威尔并没有仅仅把这段话保存在自己的心里。</p>
<p>“你怎么可以这么想？！”艾伦在早餐的时候猛然放下刀叉，银制道具磕在瓷盘上发出了不小的声音，吓得侍者们都战战兢兢地跪了下去。</p>
<p>“哦？我说的有错吗？？”利威尔翘着脚抱着双臂以一种对方极不喜爱的慵懒和不屑望着对方，最近他又欢快地学会了一秒钟让艾伦发怒的新技能。</p>
<p>屏退了侍者后，空旷的大厅只有他们两个人。</p>
<p>艾伦冷冷的望着对方：“那么久了，你还要质疑我对你的感情？我从来没有想到你是那么自私的一个人，把自己的意愿和自由当成是衡量所有的标准，从来不顾及我的感受！”</p>
<p>呵……</p>
<p>利威尔在心里冷笑，回忆像尖刀一下划破柔软的内心。</p>
<p>“意愿和自由？”利威尔站起身来，怒气使他胃液汹涌澎湃地翻滚，“艾伦耶格尔！咳咳….需不需要我提醒你，是谁在一开始就夺走了我的这一切？！”</p>
<p>是谁违背他的意愿，标记了遍体鳞伤的他？是谁将他单独放在麦田木屋四年让他永远都离不开对方？是谁在他承担怀孕的恐惧时，借机封他为后让他永远不能走出宫廷？</p>
<p>这些都以爱为名，但何尝不带伤害？</p>
<p>可是后面的利威尔没有说出口……也正因为他知道艾伦深爱着自己，说出这些话毕竟有些太过无情。</p>
<p>在犹豫回忆中，两人清晨的争吵又以国王摔门而出告一段落。</p>
<p>断断续续的争吵将两个人一路上的精力都消磨殆尽，总得有一方先低头，事情才能有回转的机会。可惜目前两人都认为保持距离，互不搭理才是最佳解决方案。艾伦对他的关心则变成派医师去详细查看对方身体，而过后，利威尔也总会让侍者去道一声谢，纯属礼貌而已。</p>
<p>直到这天，他们行至王都郊野，一场小雨将傍晚的路弄得泥泞难行。</p>
<p>利威尔在轻微的颠簸中撩开了马车布帘。</p>
<p>“停下！”利威尔大吼一声，让前方的军官立刻停止了行军。</p>
<p>利威尔小心地走下马车，皮靴在踩到草地时溅上了几滴泥水，他凭借着天边剩余的点点夕阳光，走到了一处破败的木屋前。</p>
<p>那是他最初逃跑时经过的木屋，曾住着一位失去了Alpha的妇女。</p>
<p>“长官…..”看着他一步一步执着的动作，士兵们感到惊讶。</p>
<p>看着眼前破败颓唐之景，利威尔心中漫过一丝惊恐。</p>
<p>最终还是连累了这位妇人吗？她因为收留自己已经被艾伦降罪了吗？还是因为无法再在这里生活下去，而选择离开了？亦或者是遭遇到不测….？</p>
<p>利威尔不敢再继续想下去了……</p>
<p>内疚和心疼如潮水一样涌回心脏，顷刻间将他灌得胸口发疼，他一只手撑着破败的门框身体微微颤抖，无法承载的情绪从眼眶滑落，滴落到湿润的土壤里。大脑无法思考，以至于他没能发现艾伦不知何时已经站在他身后。</p>
<p>“利威尔。”他轻轻叫他。</p>
<p>利威尔身体一惊，还来不及思考如何回应，便被艾伦扳着肩膀转过身来。</p>
<p>一看见对方的表情，再联想他对自己的认知，艾伦不用思考也能知道利威尔对眼前片段实事的揣测，自己一定又背负了残忍而毫无慈悲的暴君之名…..</p>
<p>一股悲伤和失落在艾伦眼底散开，甚至漫进了对方的信息素里，这一点利威尔也注意到了。随后，艾伦强压着眼底的失落，鼻音厚重道：“经她同意后，我将她安置到城里去了，毕竟一个人生活不是一件易事。”</p>
<p>惊讶在利威尔眼底散开。</p>
<p>艾伦什么也没说，落在对方肩膀上的手没有错过利威尔手臂的温暖，顺着上面滑落下来直至与其十指相扣。</p>
<p>“走吧……”多余的话，他什么也没说。</p>
<p>两人的脚步一前一后将草地踩出破碎的痕迹。</p>
<p>静默中，艾伦恍然听见身后一句轻柔的：“对不起……”</p>
<p>抵达王都之后，艾伦的确如他所说的再也没有提封后一事，将自己的时间全部用在处理政务和照顾利威尔上，其他一切都可以等到利威尔顺利生产之后再说。</p>
<p>自此，利威尔出入国王的寝殿再也不是一件令人惊讶的事。</p>
<p>艾伦将切好的肉和蔬果放进利威尔的盘子里，鲜美的汤几乎每天都不重样，医师频繁的检查也让利威尔感到有些厌烦。</p>
<p>他没能拒绝这些，因为自己早就过了最佳生育年龄，Alpha有所担心也情有可原。从这变换花样的关心中，利威尔享受的便是对方的尊重和疼爱。</p>
<p>“医生说这段时间也可以”艾伦从背后搂着利威尔躺在宽大而柔软的床上，嘴巴不禁要去亲吻对方的耳垂。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>03 秋</p>
<p>酷暑过后，天气也转凉了一些，王都的人都为忽而转凉的天气披上了一件薄薄的秋衣。街市上蔬果堆满了一辆辆大板车，才过晌午，王都街市已是人山人海。人们一边享受大丰收的气氛，一边囤积过冬的吃食。</p>
<p>宫殿的深处，利威尔正站在书台边，撑着自己的后腰，仔细阅读着一封简短的书信。熟悉的脚步声从门外传来，利威尔正准备作出反应逃回床上已经来不及了，国王已经站在了他的面前。</p>
<p>艾伦叹息一口，哀怨地将身着单薄睡衣光着脚踩在冰凉石板上利威尔搀回床榻。趁自己怨言还没来得及说出口，利威尔便乖乖找来厚衣裤穿上。</p>
<p>用湿热帕子温暖了对方脚底后，艾伦开口：“今天什么事情那么高兴？”</p>
<p>“你明知道的，宫里宫外哪一件事情的发生不是经由你的许可。”利威尔一只脚踩在对方肩头，毫不怜惜地用脚掌感受对方华丽外袍上面毛茸茸的触感。</p>
<p>艾伦听了轻哼一声，捉住对方在在自己王袍上捣乱的脚，亲吻一口后，道：“见一个孩子能让你那么高兴吗？你前段时间见的人也不少。”</p>
<p>“恩……不一样。”利威尔回答。</p>
<p>清晨时分，利威尔在断续而奇异的梦中醒来，往身边一摸，被褥上的压痕还未冷。再无睡意的他梳洗完毕后接到了侍者的通报。</p>
<p>“陛下，一个名叫安妮塔的小女孩想要见您。”</p>
<p>见我？安妮塔？他从来没有听说过这个孩子，她是从哪里窜出来的？难道是之前哪个朋友的孩子？</p>
<p>仔细翻阅过脑中的记忆，利威尔觉得最夸张的猜想不过就是艾伦不知何时搞大了别人的肚子，孩子进宫认他做娘……即便是这样，他还是见了。</p>
<p>后来，这个猜想一出口让就艾伦笑了大半天。</p>
<p>“安妮塔见过王后陛下” 女孩约莫十四五岁，彬彬有礼，一张懵懂的脸上没有慌乱。</p>
<p>即使正式加冕要等到自己将孩子生下以后，宫里人都默认他的身份。</p>
<p>“恩，”利威尔应了一声，继而问：“你为何要见我？”</p>
<p>他端坐在椅子上，即便怀孕后期使他身体略微臃肿，但一如既往的冷静神情并未起任何波澜。</p>
<p>“陛下，我受母亲嘱托，将她的祝福带到您的面前。”说着，她提起身边的一个大篮子，交付到侍者的手上。</p>
<p>“你的母亲？”惊讶之中，利威尔已有猜测。</p>
<p>“恩，她说您或许不知道她的名字，但是她肯定见过您，在王都郊外的森林中。”女孩道。</p>
<p>利威尔结果礼物，看见里面满是精心挑选的苹果和樱桃，遮盖的布上面放了一张红色的书信，他当即便拆来阅读。</p>
<p>信并不长，没有多余话语，却凭借朴实的字句让利威尔感动到流泪。</p>
<p>世间最难能可贵的宽大，莫过于原谅二字。</p>
<p>撇开一身武功，还有自己毫不在意的尊贵身份，利威尔也只是一个平凡人。最初的罪行和血债让他长久地在帝国的人民面前抬不起头来，而他又何尝没有自责和痛苦……</p>
<p>人性最伟大的一点就是善良。善良使得人们懂得宽恕，学会原谅。</p>
<p>这一点他早早的便体会得到。</p>
<p>除此之外，妇女在信中还传达了自己和大批民众对国王的支持，对怀有身孕的他的祝福，同时也感谢他们为保卫国家和臣民英勇抗敌的决心。</p>
<p>这一刻，利威尔才认识到期待着孩子降生的不仅是他和艾伦，还有整个国家的平民百姓。抛开延续帝王之位不谈，国王有后，年年丰收，山河永固，又何尝不是整个国家的福祉。</p>
<p>交谈中，利威尔得知她是那位妇人的养女，因为她们都住在王都，利威尔便遣人去告诉那位夫人，他将安妮塔留在宫中玩了三四天，并在对方临走前郑重地传答了一国之主的谢意。</p>
<p>“哦，那我的确应该感谢她们让我的利威尔在最劳累的阶段能够有愉悦的心情。”艾伦带着笑意找上利威尔的嘴唇，反复纠缠着。</p>
<p>在Omega令人舒适的舔吻中，艾伦突然感受到对方身体一整。</p>
<p>“怎么了？小家伙又踢你了？”艾伦问。</p>
<p>“恩。”利威尔眼中泛起一抹闪烁的光亮，蕴含着无线的期待。</p>
<p>“真希望他出生的时候别那么折腾人。”艾伦道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>04 冬</p>
<p>在韩吉和众多宫廷医生的照顾下，利威尔顺利地生下一名男孩儿，虽然过程中带有难以避免的痛楚。</p>
<p>艾伦看着他苍白的脸色，还有痛到没有焦距的瞳孔，心疼地吻他的眉心，一遍又一遍向他倾诉孕育生命的伟大，直到他放松安睡。</p>
<p>加冕是在利威尔生日的那天，他的身体已经恢复了大半。</p>
<p>艾伦永远不会忘记这天，雄伟的宫殿被金色和红色锦缎装点，自己最深爱的人身着最为正式的蓝色礼服，身披暗红色长袍，柔软的白色绒毛在他的肩上环了一圈。他屈膝半跪在百米红色地毯上，在教皇的面前庄严宣誓，直至镶着红蓝宝石的后冠戴到他的头上。</p>
<p>利威尔眼底笑意嫣然，怀中抱着安睡着的LEO，他们的孩子。</p>
<p>艾伦继位至今，这不到十年的时间里，他用自己的辛劳和勤奋为自己的臣民铸就了无数的幸福，而今天，艾伦此生最大的幸福便在他眼前。他们在臣民的欢呼中拥吻，爱意无需多言。</p>
<p>夜里，军中难得举办了三天三夜的狂欢，由于轮班，艾伦和利威尔在加冕后的第三天才参与了和利威尔班的聚会。宫墙上，他们清理掉厚重的积雪，生起温暖而跳动的火焰，一群人有说有笑围了一圈。</p>
<p>难得艾伦准许利威尔和一点点酒，温暖的火焰让酒精在胃里发酵。艾伦透过时起时落的火焰看到利威尔微微发红的脸，还有在Alpha们互相开一些无伤大雅的玩笑时，他弯起的嘴角。</p>
<p>月光只落得一半的墙角处，利威尔靠在艾伦肩头，感受着对方的Alpha气息。艾伦抱着他，手指拂过他衣袍上顺滑的绒毛，就好像抚摸在对方的皮肤上。</p>
<p>他没有想到加冕会经过得那么轻松，这无疑得到了利威尔的同意。</p>
<p>“谢”字尚未出口，对方好像知道他要说什么一样，不给他破坏气氛的机会，一只手捂住了他的嘴。接着，艾伦看见利威尔另一只手高举一只红酒杯，缓缓倾斜到杯中剩余不多的红酒飞流坠入他鲜红的双唇中，喉结上下滚动时被月光照得明暗分明。</p>
<p>艾伦扯下对方的手，说道：“你这是在勾引我，王后陛下！”在这种关头，用这种称呼，无疑加重了情欲色彩。</p>
<p>谁说不是呢。</p>
<p>利威尔一言不发，踮起脚将双臂环过对方的脖子，等待着对方的甜言蜜语。</p>
<p>“你说什么？”利威尔没有醉，这点酒远远不至于让他醉，以至于在细小的话语都可以令他反应迅速。</p>
<p>他有些难以置信的看着艾伦。</p>
<p>艾伦笑道：“那么惊讶干什么？不愿意吗？”</p>
<p>“不…….你怎么突然……”利威尔不知如何接话，脸上写满了震惊。</p>
<p>“这没什么，只是突然想到你在宫里呆了那么久，肯定很想念外面自由自在丰富的生活。反正我们两个这辈子都锁在一起，你也摆脱不了，真给你放个假也没什么。”艾伦说。</p>
<p>“只不过，不能走太久，三个月，带点人一起。就当是替我考察一下百姓的生活，如何？”</p>
<p>“我…….你真的决定了？”利威尔看着对方，不知道说什么才好。</p>
<p>“是啊，你想去吗？”艾伦问。</p>
<p>“想，可是……政务…..”利威尔犹豫。</p>
<p>“这没什么，反正不都一直是我一个人处理吗？”艾伦狡黠道，“你要是真想补偿我，就把未来三个月床上欠下的全部付清。”</p>
<p>现在利威尔又已经不心疼国王了…….</p>
<p>腰疼。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>爱是给予不是索求，是自由不是禁锢，是相粘在一起后，为新生活的一次勇敢放手。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>----番外完----</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>